El Aroma de la Inocencia
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Sus labios sabían a frutas, pero la clase de fruta que el nórdico jamás había probado, aunque sabía cómo catalogar ese sabor porque eran dulces y toda la fruta tiene esa característica en común. También tenían un sabor a menta, combinados con un olor peculiar como a perfume, de la clase de perfume que semeja el olor corporal de los bebés recién nacidos. Thor / Loki


**Notas: **Saludos invernales tengan todos y cada uno de ustedes, como se habrán dado cuenta ha pasado un rato de no publicar el respectivo roleo Thorki con **Centauro Zafiro**, pero ya estamos de vuelta con algo extenso y muy muy hot en compensación por tanta espera :3 …Esta ocasión, les traemos una creación perversa (para no variar jeje) en la modalidad shota…Si, así como lo leen, un shota que ya nos comían las ansias por mostrarlo y al fin está aquí ;)…No les quitaré más tiempo ni daré mayor detalle, mejor prepárense mentalmente, asegúrense de que no haya interrupciones y lean bajo su propio riesgo owo…Roles: Thor – **Centauro Zafiro**, Loki – una servidora…

**Advertencias: **De primera instancia, es posible que tengan que leerlo en partes, ya que aparte de ser extenso hay mucho contenido erótico explícito…Segundo, como ya lo mencionaba, este fic es un shota (relación adulto/menor)…Y tercero, tratamos el tema desde el punto incestuoso, lo cual significa que aquí tanto Thor como Loki se saben hermanos de sangre…Han quedado advertidos :3 …

Pensamientos y referencias en cursiva…

Frase mencionada por Thor en noruego...

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics…

**El Aroma de la Inocencia  
**

La verdadera cuestión de ser un hermano mayor radicaba en dar un buen ejemplo, proteger a los más pequeños y tenerles paciencia por su sana curiosidad e inexperiencia, lo cual no era problema para Thor. Al nórdico le iba de maravilla siendo el primogénito y cuidando de su pequeño hermano Loki, el cual apenas rozaba la pubertad. Desde que eran niños, Thor siempre había sido sobreprotector con él. Lo llevaba de la mano cuando el chiquillo de ojos esmeralda comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos, y le daba consejos estando en los pesados entrenamientos que eran obligación de ambos, así como otros deberes propios de príncipes.

Ah, sí. Cómo adoraba a su hermanito menor, sus pequeños juegos y travesuras que le jugaba ocultándose de él debajo de la mesa, solo para que Thor lo encontrara y le hiciera cosquillas, o lo cargara por encima de su cabeza pretendiendo que volaba. En verdad que amaba compartir pláticas de niños aún con él, y más todavía fue su apego para apoyarlo cuando sus mentores le informaron que Loki había nacido con el don de la magia. Eso le gustaba bastante. Ver cómo Loki crecía cada día más y se convertía en un jovencito talentoso, inusualmente inteligente, elegante, conocedor, devora-libros, elocuente, lindo… a veces el Dios del Trueno despertaba inquieto cuando se ponía a pensar demasiado sobre los cambios en el ojiverde. No había pasado mucho desde que se dio cuenta que su hermano ya no era más el niño pequeño con quien solo jugaba o llevaba de paseo a caballo, porque él todavía no sabía montar. Ahora, su pequeño cuerpecito estaba adquiriendo contorno y forma de adolescente, su rostro infantil estaba cambiando por uno más definido, sus facciones ya no eran _adorables_, más bien _hermosas_.

No sabía si era porque alucinaba o por su edad pero encontraba a Loki demasiado bello, un ser con delicadeza y encanto únicos que lo hipnotizaban, hallándose de vez en cuando mirando fijamente cada movimiento que este hiciera. Eso le preocupaba demasiado, lo estaba observando muy a menudo, varias veces… quizá más de lo que debiera. Y ahora tenía un grave problema, porque no podía negar sentirse de algún modo _atraído_ hacia él, no podía pasar desapercibido ese magnetismo y brillo que despedía a su paso, ya no podía ignorarlo. Precisamente tenía que hallar un modo de sacar esas ideas locas de su cabeza, aunque en lo que iba del día no había ayudado en nada concentrarse para hacerlo. Habían salido de casería por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y al regreso, Thor no habló en todo el trayecto con la esperanza de calmarse. Al llegar al castillo no le dio mayor explicación a Loki e inmediatamente fue a darse una ducha fría a su habitación. Estaban dando vueltas en su mente todos esos pensamientos nada fraternos de parte suya. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Era su propio hermano! Sin mencionar que muchos años menor que él. No, alguna explicación coherente debía haber, porque nadie se siente de _ese modo_ con alguien de su familia solo porque sí, ¿verdad?

Rato después, el nórdico salió de la ducha vistiendo solo una toalla ceñida a su cintura, atravesó la habitación con desgano y se sentó al filo de la cama con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas, hasta que escuchó un clic en el picaporte de la puerta que llamó su atención.

La mañana les había favorecido con un clima cálido, cielo claro de un hermoso azul turquesa y suaves brisas templadas, ambientando su estancia entre senderos arbolados y vastos arbustos de un verde vivo, dentro de uno de los inmensos bosques del reino. Aquel día, Loki se sentía sumamente emocionado y extasiado porque después de mucho tiempo metido entre libros de magia, prácticas y entrenamientos arduos, salía de cacería con Thor, su querido hermano mayor. Todo transcurrió hasta cierto punto normal, poniendo a prueba su destreza y habilidades a la hora de enfrentarse a la presa, aunque el que se mostraba mucho más apto para realizar tal tarea sin duda alguna era Thor, y por obvias razones. Era el mayor y contaba con más experiencia, así como la determinación que debía usar en el momento justo. El joven hechicero había salido antes de cacería con él, pero casi siempre le mantenía fuera de la acción o le dejaba participar momentáneamente cuando no había demasiado peligro.

Eso le gustaba de su hermano, que siempre le protegiera y cuidara de él, que lo mantuviera a salvo de cualquier cosa por mas inofensiva que esta fuera. Incluso llegaban a haber ocasiones en las que el rubio se podía molestar y armaba todo un circo, si tan solo llegaba a sufrir un pequeño raspón o se clavaba una tonta astilla en la mano, o en algún dedo, terminando por culparse a sí mismo por su falta de atención y cuidado. Aquello le causaba demasiada gracia al menor, así como cierta satisfacción, puesto que hacía un drama de algo tan insignificante y absurdo, pero no podía negar que ese cuidado y sobreprotección excesivos le encantaban. Le fascinaba recibir ese tipo de atenciones y tratos sumamente posesivos que Thor tenía para con él.

Pasado un rato de intensa persecución y agotamiento, más para Loki que para Thor, ambos terminaron por rendirse. El jabalí había resultado demasiado escurridizo, y usaba demasiado bien la maleza para ocultarse y trasladarse a gran velocidad por entre esta. Esperaban encontrarse con un animal mucho más grande que ese pequeño, que apenas si alcanzaba la longitud del ojiverde, pero a pesar del buen día que les auguraba la mañana la fortuna no les sonrió esta vez, por lo que Thor decidió que debían regresar al palacio. Aunque durante el camino de vuelta Loki pudo notarlo un tanto extraño, su expresión estaba seria y pareciera estar inmerso en sus pensamientos, olvidándolo a él. También logró notar cierta incomodidad en el rubio, y aunado a eso su peculiar mutismo que conservó durante todo el camino de regreso. El pelinegro creyó que aquella actitud tan escueta se debía a que la cacería resultó un fracaso rotundo, o que había sido culpa de algo que él mismo hizo sin darse cuenta. Quiso indagar en ello pero prefirió dejarlo así, tal vez era algún tipo de conflicto personal o había reñido con su padre, como en otras ocasiones, por su falta de interés en los asuntos del reino, y haberlo recordado de un momento a otro bien pudo ponerlo de esa forma.

Lo había dejado en paz por un rato pero Loki aún sentía preocupación y curiosidad por lo que sucedía con Thor. Así que después de varias horas el ojiverde salió de su habitación, decidido a enterarse de cualquier cosa que fuera lo que estaba atormentando a su querido hermano, y de ser posible le ayudaría a resolverlo. O en su defecto, si era culpa suya se disculparía de lo que fuera. Thor siempre estaba ahí para él, así que era ahora cuando debía mostrarle su cariño y apoyo incondicionales. La habitación del rubio se encontraba a escasos metros de la suya, por lo que no tardó en estar parado frente a las grandes puertas doradas, y totalmente seguro de que Thor no se molestaría si entraba sin llamar antes, giró el picaporte con sumo cuidado y asomó apenas la cabeza con cierta cautela, encontrándolo sentado en la orilla de su cama, recién salido de la ducha y apenas cubierto por una toalla en la cintura. Sin poder evitarlo, notar aquello hizo que el menor se inquietara livianamente por verle tan expuesto.

– Ehm... yo, no quise ser inoportuno... Será mejor que me vaya… –expresó de modo inocente, haciendo amago de querer retirarse

Por otro lado, el ojiazul estaba bastante pensativo, raro en él, pero el motivo lo ameritaba. Su cabeza seguía llena de cuestionamientos y dudas, de confusión y ansia, llena de Loki. Sin embargo, en ese instante de profundo meditar donde trataba de aplacar su inquietud buscando respuestas coherentes, la puerta se abrió sacándolo de su estado ausente, por lo que al instante dirigió su cabeza en aquella dirección, solo para terminar encontrándose justamente a la persona que le causaba aquellos extraños sentimientos con su pequeño rostro asomado. Thor pasó saliva con nervio y exaltación en segundos. Oyó que su hermano estaba dispuesto a marcharse, sin siquiera haberle dicho a qué había ido a su habitación. Aunque resultaba innecesario indagar en el motivo, puesto que su comportamiento nada usual durante la cacería debió preocupar al pequeño hechicero, y el porqué de su visita era para asegurarse de que él estaba bien.

– ¡No, está bien! Puedes pasar, no estaba haciendo nada importante

Contestó por impulso, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el espejo para distraerse. Una cosa era que Loki le hiciera sentir mariposas en el estómago, y otra muy distinta que se preocupara por causa suya.

En cuanto Loki hubo recibido la autorización repentina para quedarse, detuvo su retirada y le devolvió una mirada más animada. Entonces, se adentró por completo en la estancia y cerró la puerta, girándose después para caminar directo a la cama de Thor y sentarse a la orilla de esta con las manos entre las piernas, mientras se balanceaba juguetonamente hacia delante y atrás, mirando con admiración a su hermano. Realmente era un hombre imponente y con una fuerza sin igual. A veces se preguntaba por qué siendo tan fuerte, cuando le abrazaba o le profería alguna caricia espontanea en el rostro, su toque podía llegar a ser tan delicado y suave. Le resultaba todo un misterio pero eso no era lo que le tenía sentado ahí.

– Hoy estuviste muy extraño... –pausó breves segundos, posando la mirada incierta en el suelo– ¿Hice algo que te molestara durante la cacería?

Indagó en tono parecido a cuando se es culpable de alguna travesura y lo reprenden. Inmediatamente al oír aquello, el ojiazul levantó la cabeza y le vio por el reflejo del espejo, para luego girarse y recargar sus manos en el tocador detrás. Le causaba ternura que Loki se preocupara por él, creyendo que algo había hecho mal o hubiese ofendido su persona. Lejos de esa realidad, Thor solo estaba confundido y enredado en una maraña de emociones encontradas de amor fraterno/amor romántico, cada vez que lo tenía frente a él. Sin abandonar su postura dejó salir una risilla gutural, parecida a las ocasiones que un comentario cualquiera le causaba gracia por lo inocente que sonaba.

– No, no has hecho nada, tranquilo... Sólo me distraje pensando en los asuntos del banquete de la próxima semana... ya sabes, donde me presentarán al gran consejo…

Trató de disimular un tono normal, sin presiones, pero aquello le había salido como un boom, directo y tosco. Una explicación que no tenía sentido puesto que todos los preparativos de dicha celebración estaban hechos.

Sin prestar atención a cierto matiz ligeramente ansioso en las palabras de Thor, Loki alzó el rostro mostrando una expresión más alegre, con ojos risueños y una trémula sonrisa instalada en sus delgados labios, al saberse libre de culpa. Mas ahora experimentaba una divertida sensación por los nervios de su hermano a causa de su próxima presentación, donde se le reconocería con la edad suficiente y apta para participar en decisiones importantes sobre el reino, entre otras cosas poco más delicadas como tratados de paz con otros reinos, hasta posibles enfrentamientos bélicos con los mismos.

– No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso hermano. Madre me dijo que todo está listo, además, sé que lo harás bien ante el consejo –le devolvió una sonrisa liviana y traviesa

Vaya que su hermanito lograba descolocarlo en cuestión de milésimas, y solo había dicho unas cuantas palabras de aliento, pero también fueron la sonrisa y sus ojos llenándose de brillo lo que Thor notó junto a ellas. Loki no tenía idea de todos los detalles que el nórdico había llegado a apreciar cada vez que estaban juntos, y fijarse demasiado en esos detalles auguraba algo más intenso. Precisamente por eso, el ojiazul tuvo que voltear su rostro para no evidenciar aquel leve sonrojo que maquilló sus pómulos. Ahí lo tenía, sentado frente suyo, en su cama. Y por más que intentara no podía controlar esas extrañas urgencias de, de, de hacer algo al respecto. No algo tan drástico, pero sí era una necesidad de buscar más excusas para hacerlo quedarse por más tiempo.

– Gracias Loki... Eh, no es que lo haga bien o no. Sé que lo haré bien... solo temo... distraerme…

Y no se refería a una distracción del tipo de distracciones donde un ruido te hace desvariar, o una pregunta te confunde, sino una distracción de mirar a la persona por quien te sientes el bobo más grande del mundo.

El joven hechicero arrugó el ceño intrigado por lo escuchado y acentuó una mirada confusa fija en Thor, no entendiendo del todo a qué se refería con eso, ignorando por completo la incomodidad que el mayor luchaba por enmascarar.

– ¿Distracción? Uhm... no veo como podrías distraerte rodeado por concejales ancianos… A menos que te pongas a indagar en lo que cada uno está pensando de ti, gracias a tu fama de impulsivo y desobligado

Rió con diversión y un ligero matiz burlón, colocando sus manos sobre la cama, en cada lado de sus delgadas piernas, y recargándose liviano en sus brazos al tiempo que los hombros subían un poco del nivel normal. Entre tanto, el rubio miró al ojiverde y escuchó su explicación acompañada de un par de burlas a él, pero eso no le preocupó en lo más mínimo.

– Ancianos bastante observadores, por cierto

Thor comenzó a sudar frío ante la paranoica idea de que los concejales se imaginaran todas las cosas prohibidas que pensaba a diario por Loki. Eso era absurdo, pero a estas alturas el rubio desconfiaba hasta de su propia sombra.

– Tienes razón, estoy exagerando las cosas. Creo que...

Interrumpió su respuesta al observar cómo el pequeño se recostaba ligeramente, dejando entrever sus piernas delgadas y lo apretado de su entrepierna. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para desarmarlo. El nórdico se sentía tan expuesto, no solo por estar prácticamente desnudo, salvo por la pequeña toalla que cubría sus partes nobles, sino también por temor a delatar su propio sentir, cosa que no tardo en ocurrir. La imagen de Loki estaba haciendo estragos en él y sus efectos se instalaron de forma inmediata en su parte baja. Thor notó que la toalla se estaba abultando, y nervioso y avergonzado en extremo se giró sobre sus talones, tapándose con ambas manos su oportuna erección.

– Ah... Disculpa... –dijo antes de que el chiquillo se acercara a observar que pasaba– Mi toalla se aflojó un poco... debo sujetármela de nuevo…

¡Perfecto, estaba teniendo una erección frente a Loki! Y eso equivalía a estar jodido por completo… verdaderamente jodido.

El menor le observó darle la espalda en una actitud demasiado incomprensible para él, mientras se excusaba en tono nervioso argumentando que su toalla se había aflojado, cosa que Loki jamás percibió. En ningún momento vio que la toalla pareciera que fuera a caerse, además, ambos eran hombres. Bueno, él seguía siendo un niño, casi entrando a la pubertad, pero los dos pertenecían al mismo género, y por lo tanto, tenían la misma constitución física. Thor mucho más desarrollada, obviamente, pero era lo mismo. Así que no veía porque tanta preocupación por sufrir un accidente tan inofensivo como ese.

– Algo te preocupa

Externó de un momento a otro, afirmando más que preguntando, curioso por la peculiar actitud de su hermano, quien ya no tenía dudas luego de escuchar aquel comentario: Sí, estaba rotunda, completa y prácticamente jodido. Lo había acojonado de lo peor pero él tenía la culpa por haberse dejado delatar tan fácil. Sin darse un momento para calmarse, estampó su mano derecha en su rostro, cubriéndolo como diciendo: _¡Carajo, ya se dio cuenta! ¡Mierda!_, mientras que con la otra mano seguía cubriendo su bulto.

– ¿Eh? ¡No! ¿Qué te ha dado esa idea?

Preguntó claramente turbado, fingiendo no tener conocimiento de absolutamente nada. Siguió de espaldas a Loki, tensando su cuello y los músculos de sus escapulas, subiendo ligeramente los hombros, rogando porque su joven hermanito no siguiera cuestionándole. Aunque si algo caracterizaba a Loki, además de su naturaleza traviesa y lo inteligente de su pensar, era precisamente su curiosidad imparable, lo que era igual a estar acorralado y sin oportunidad alguna de escapar.

Si, era claro para el ojiverde, algo le preocupaba a su hermano, y por lo que podía oír en su voz se trataba de algo delicado. De lo contrario, no se comportaría de esa forma tan extraña con él, y esa débil excusa no iba a funcionar para hacerle desistir.

– Pues tú me diste esa idea –replicó de forma seria sin quitarle la vista de encima– No es la ceremonia lo que te tiene así. Aun no soy mayor pero puedo darme cuenta de las cosas

Declaró con aplomo y decisión entremezclando cierto enfado, por creer que Thor le imaginaba incapaz de entender cosas importantes y serias debido a su corta edad.

A este paso acabaría con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba. No podía creer que tuviera en ese concepto a Loki, estaba mal... pero no podía simplemente arrancarse el corazón para olvidar de la nada esos sentimientos que se habían inyectado en él sin permiso. Nunca pidió tener esa clase de pensamientos, ni mucho menos que estos fueran de contenido frugal y romántico por Loki, jamás quiso verlo de esa manera. Y ahora no podía ocultárselo por más tiempo, de todas maneras, se enteraría tarde o temprano. Decidido entonces, pasó saliva y tomó un profundo respiro, recargando las palmas en el mueble de madera, entre que iba levantando su vista celeste y la dirigía por el espejo al ojiverde.

– ¿En serio quieres saber que me preocupa?

Preguntó con cierta tosquedad, tropezando con las palabras, como si estuviera enojado. Y si, estaba enojado consigo mismo.

– ¿Recuerdas que un día te dije que existen cosas de mayores que son a veces complicadas o inesperadas, y que se salen fuera de control?

El tono exasperado con el que Thor le hablaba ahora, mas esa mirada penetrante que le dedicaba a través del espejo, hicieron que Loki se tensara un poco, aunque también incrementaron su curiosidad. Y más aún, al recordar aquella conversación de tiempo atrás, donde el pelinegro le atosigó hasta el cansancio sobre el porqué los adultos hacían un remolino de sus vidas, teniendo los medios y la capacidad como personas mayores de hacer las cosas mucho más fáciles y sencillas. Pero aun así, no lograba entender del todo lo que su hermano trataba de comunicarle.

– Lo recuerdo –asintió sosteniéndole la mirada un tanto confuso, pero todavía mostrando seriedad y cierta preocupación, volviendo a incorporarse sobre la cama– ¿Eso te pasa? ¿Tienes un problema que es difícil de resolver?

Había sido difícil explicarle al jovenzuelo en ese tiempo que cuanto más creces tu mente se llena de ideas extrañas, entre ellas, sentimientos de hipocresía o de cordialidad fingida que no te permiten decir las cosas de frente. Aunque también existían algunas menos entendibles como lo eran emociones denominadas _del corazón_, que te distraen de los objetivos principales. Y eso era precisamente por lo que Thor pasaba en ese momento, y era el motivo por el cual no procesaba una respuesta clara y concisa. Se limitó a carraspear, torciendo la boca y permaneciendo de espaldas a Loki, debido a que su erección no menguaba con nada. Miró a su hermano con preocupación y nostalgia. Nostalgia porque todavía poseía la inocencia a flor de piel, sin ser aun corrompida por pensamientos de la naturaleza que lo asaltaban a él ahora. A diferencia del ojiazul, que conocía a la perfección que esas cuestiones sexuales terminaban en aventuras por mera calentura, Loki era demasiado pequeño para enterarse de esos tópicos y no quería ser él quien cargara con la culpa de desflorarlo.

Pero no podía ser de otro modo tampoco, puesto que Thor odió al instante la idea de que _otro_ fuera quien le enseñara cuestiones de cama. Alzó la cabeza entonces y con aire de arrepentimiento tuvo que girar con ambas manos cubriendo su entrepierna.

– Eso me pasa –corroboró la hipótesis del pequeño, quedando de frente a este– Escucha... no es que no confíe en ti, sé que lo comprenderías si el asunto no... –calló un segundo y pasó saliva con nervio– Verás, te contaría si yo... ehm... el asunto es que...

Como no encontró las palabras para decirle se quitó las manos de en medio, dejando notar el bulto alzándose por debajo de la toalla, y cerró los ojos, incapaz de darle la cara a Loki.

– Me he puesto así por ti...

Vio cambiar la expresión de Thor desde el espejo, mostrándose ahora preocupado y dudoso, de igual forma que su tono de voz había adquirido un matiz entre desesperado e incierto. Eso le hizo querer indagar más en la preocupación de su hermano mayor, tanto por curiosidad como por querer ayudar en algo, aunque fuera mínimo. Después de todo, Thor siempre estaba ahí para él y lo menos que podía hacer era corresponderle de la misma forma, o por lo menos intentarlo. Estaba por preguntar el motivo de su pesar, cuando el mismo rubio se dio vuelta mostrando las manos sobre su entrepierna, a modo de buscar esconderla por alguna razón… o eso fue lo que le pareció a Loki. Más lo que no esperaba fue lo que Thor hizo después. Quitó las manos de su sitio, dejando a la vista un bulto bastante prominente y no muy normal que se formaba por debajo de la toalla. No prestó atención a la expresión agobiada del mayor, mas sin en cambio, sus esmeraldas se habían abierto cual platos, prendidos de aquello que veía, mientras su semblante se tornaba confuso y un tanto avergonzado sin saber realmente porque.

Tal vez se debía a que ubicaba la parte del cuerpo en aquella zona y a lo que Thor le hubo comunicado, sobre que _él_ era la causa de _eso_... fuera lo que fuera.

– ¿Yo…? ¿Yo hice _eso_... en ti? –cuestionó con labios y palabras temblorosas, señalando apenas el lugar– Pero yo... no use ningún truco para hacerte una broma... No pude ser yo… –externó incierto, mirándole intrigado y nervioso

Por lo visto Loki no conocía el lado morboso de todo aquello. Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido que un niño que apenas había empezado a crecer y a conocer los efectos de la pubertad supiera sobre esas cuestiones? Un motivo más para sentirse como la peor persona del mundo. Si le explicaba el significado del porqué un hombre tiene una erección el pequeño huiría de él para siempre, creyéndolo un enfermo si bien le iba. Se llevó dos dedos al rostro, apretando en el entrecejo y el tabique nasal, sintiéndose más avergonzado porque su entrepierna no cesaba de evidenciarlo. Mal que le pesara, Thor tenía que indagar más en aquella cuestión para decidir si explicarle o no.

– No, sé perfectamente que no tuviste nada que ver… Yo solo tengo la culpa...

Volvió a mirarle como diciendo: _eres demasiado inocente aún, que me siento una mierda tratando de explicarte esto_.

– Loki... esa ocasión que despertaste erecto por la mañana y te dije que era natural por la fricción con las frazadas y que solía suceder a todos... Bueno, a veces no ocurre por eso... tiene otros motivos...

Remembró aquella erección matutina, propia de la edad del ojiverde, acaecida no hace muchas semanas. Había mentido por supuesto, pero ahora no podía hacerlo.

El joven pelinegro escuchó la réplica de Thor, recordándole el suceso tan desconcertante y en ese momento atemorizante que hubo pasado tan solo pocas semanas atrás. Esa mañana había despertado como todas las demás, solo que con una extraña sensación en su entrepierna. Se movió debajo de las sábanas y la sensación de incomodidad y tibieza le llenó el cuerpo entero, por lo que queriendo indagar en ello, llevó una mano a la zona baja topándose enseguida con un bulto que antes no estaba ahí. Esto le hizo despertar por completo, tirar las sábanas a un lado con premura y recorrerse en la cama hasta quedar sentado y pegado a la cabecera de madera. Observó entonces el bulto en su entrepierna con espanto, no entendía que estaba sucediéndole ahí abajo. De inmediato, miró por dentro del pantalón de dormir y debajo de la ropa interior encontrándose con su pene erguido, razón que lo hizo perturbarse aún más. Jamás lo había visto de esa forma. La noche anterior se había acostado y estaba totalmente seguro de que no estaba así, entonces, ¿qué era?

Completamente desubicado y agobiado, salió de la cama de un brinco y acudió al único ser confiable para contarle, su hermano mayor. Sabía que él podría despejarle sus dudas y así había sido. Le explicó serena y cándidamente que la etapa de crecimiento estaba iniciando, y que a partir de ese momento empezaría a notar cambios en su cuerpo. Algunos no tan evidentes y otros como ese, demasiado escandalosos, pero que eran totalmente normales así como también explicó las causas de esos cambios, aunque tal parecía no se lo dijo todo.

– Y… ¿cuáles son esos otros motivos?

Inquirió expectante, mirando la erección de Thor y luego a los ojos de este, aun confuso.

Mierda. Ese tipo de preguntas eran a las que no quería llegar precisamente, sin embargo, él era el único responsable de que Loki tuviera curiosidad por saber. A él se le había ocurrido la _brillante_ idea de confesars_e_ y ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Claro, no era como que Loki no tuviera la madurez para no comprenderlo, de hecho, era el más centrado de los dos. Pero Thor no estaba nervioso sobre hablar del _tema_ en sí mismo, sino sobre explicarle que el incesto estaba incluido en sus ideas.

– Pues, los motivos...

Se cortó antes de decir una tontería como: _...te pones duro cuando quieres follar con alguien_.

– Son producto de un deseo, por así decirlo… Y cuando en tu mente se dibujan imágenes de una fantasía que tienes, tu cuerpo responde a ello...

_Y la solución al problema es la masturbación_. Iba a agregar, pero no podía decir algo más porque la preocupación de no soportar tener una ligera presión estaba empezando a acrecentarse, y a pesar de saber cómo _liberarla_ debía controlarse.

Al escuchar aquello que Thor explicaba con ese tono nervioso, Loki no pudo evitar inquietarse. Su hermano mayor no era de los que se mostrara en una actitud titubeante. Thor era directo y aplomante, tal y como su naturaleza le dictaba que fuera, pero ahora su semblante distaba demasiado de aquel aspecto que tanto admiraba de él. Y ni que mencionar sobre ese sonrojo apabullante que teñía de carmín, no solo sus mejillas sino el rostro entero. Algo realmente no estaba bien con el rubio y eso le llenaba de cierto agobio al menor. Aun así, este meditó en silencio las palabras proferidas. Su estado se debía a un deseo, una fantasía imaginada en su mente de algo que hace reacción en el cuerpo. Eso era claro, hasta cierto punto, a toda acción corresponde una reacción, pero seguía sin tener claro lo que su hermano explicaba. ¿Qué tenía que ver él con ese tipo de reacciones físicas relacionadas con estímulos mentales? A no ser que...

– Hermano... ¿_eso _fue porque... pensabas en mí?

Preguntó nervioso y un tanto alterado, experimentando un fuerte palpitar al igual que sentía las mejillas competir con el sonrojo del mayor, mientras le observaba cuestionante y angustiado.

Ahí estaba la consecuencia de ser un imprudente total. Loki le estaba preguntando lo que era evidente a la vista, le estaba pidiendo que le respondiera en voz alta: _¡Si, carajo! No hay un solo jodido minuto que no lo haga_. A Thor no le gustaba aquello, estaba jugando con fuego y estaba tensándose con precipitación, y sentir que su entrepierna dolía no ayudaba en nada. Sabía de antemano que una vez que se encendía su deseo y bajas pasiones no había nada que lo detuviera de saciar sus ganas de sexo casual. Problema. Esta vez no se trataba de solo sexo banal y pegajoso, hablaba de sentirse excitado con su hermano menor. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle eso?

– Vale, Loki... te seré sincero… –dijo caminando unos cuantos pasos en su dirección, pero quedando a una distancia razonable para no inquietarlo de más– Si, pensé en ti y tuve una erección, ¿de acuerdo? Lo admito, la imagen que llegó a mi mente no fue de lo más apropiada… pero no quiero que malinterpretes, ¿está bien?

Intentó buscar una excusa para que el ojiverde no se sintiera incomodo o lo considerara un depravado.

–...Ya se me pasará, yo me encargo

Movió la mano fingiendo que todo estaba en perfecto orden, pero temiendo por dentro que el chiquillo permaneciera más tiempo con él porque su autocontrol caería en pedazos.

La revelación lo dejó atónito y helado de pies a cabeza, parpadeando varias veces entre sorprendido y consternado, con los labios separados y la respiración pesada y cortada, sin apartar la mirada esmeralda de los zafiros agobiados frente a él. Loki apenas comenzaba a entender lo que pasaba con su cuerpo, los cambios extraños que ocurrían preparándolo para llegar a una etapa adulta como Thor, quien hacía años se había familiarizado ya con aquellas reacciones naturales propias de su condición y género. Pero lo que aún no comprendía del todo era como pensar en alguien podía ocasionar ESO, máxime tratándose de alguien cercano. Aunque si unía de nueva cuenta lo que el nórdico había dicho anteriormente, sobre deseos y fantasías más personas e imágenes inapropiadas con alguien, eso podía comenzar a darle las respuestas. Esa erección en su hermano era el resultado de imaginarlo a Él en algún tipo de situación fantasiosa, para nada inocente y blanca.

No era que supiera exactamente lo que aquello significaba pero indagar en ello le puso sumamente tenso, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta y la confusión al tope. Jamás creyó que provocara ese tipo de cosas en Thor, y aunque este le hubo dicho que no lo malinterpretara y que pronto se le pasaría, Loki no pudo evitar hacer conjeturas sobre qué había sido lo que el rubio imagino con él para haberlo puesto así. Motivo que le hizo recordar la mañana anterior, donde despertó erecto una vez más pero con algo adicional... la imagen de su amado hermano mayor. Estaba mirándole con una intensidad abrumante que le hizo lubricar livianamente, de forma involuntaria, humedeciendo su ropa interior y parte del pantalón. No le comentó nada por vergüenza y porque creyó que no era relevante sacar el tema a la luz, después de todo ya se lo había dicho, estaba creciendo y era normal. Aunque eso no impidió que sintiera cierta culpa e incomodidad cuando se topaba con Thor por los pasillos, ni tampoco dejó de pensar todo el día en el por qué había ocurrido. Pero ahora con la actitud alterada del rubio, imaginaba que no era del todo normal que sucediera y no debía serlo… ponerse duro por pensar en su hermano debería ser algo oscuro.

– Yo... yo... también me pasó ayer por la mañana...

Dijo tartamudeando, levantándose de la cama y dándole la espalda, apartándose luego unos pasos mientras sus piernas temblaban y sentía un vértigo terrible formarse en su estómago.

– Vi... te vi a ti antes de despertar y...

Calló apretando los labios y arrugando el rostro afligido, al tiempo que sus ojos bailaban inquietos sobre el piso de madera. No sabía por qué se lo dijo, ni si había hecho bien en hacerlo, pero tenía que sacarlo. Después de todo, ambos compartían la misma problemática, si lo veía desde un punto.

Por otro lado, Thor levantó su cabeza esperando escuchar más. Pareciera que unas orejitas de perro hubiesen saltado de entre sus mechones dorados para captar cada palabra, pero estas enmudecieron sin haberle dicho lo esencial. El Dios del Trueno tuvo un momento de extraño pesar en el pecho, le había alegrado en parte oír aquella anécdota secreta, pero se sentía terrible por eso mismo. ¡Loki era apenas un niño, por todos los santos! ¿¡Qué mierda pretendía con darse falsas ilusiones de que su pequeño hermanito _madurara_ de la nada, convenientemente?! Estaban hablando de una inusual manera de manifestar un deseo mutuo… o eso creyó Thor. La verdad, la erección matutina del ojiverde solo significaba crecimiento, NO atracción, tenía que metérsele eso en la cabezota. Loki no estaría también…

Cerró sus puños sintiendo impotencia, mas luego cubrió su entrepierna con su diestra para intentar apaciguar aquellas emociones que lo mantenían erecto. Se acercó entonces con cautela al chiquillo que permanecía de espaldas y posó la mano libre en su hombro.

– No es lo que crees… tanto tú como yo estamos confundidos sobre esto. Apenas estás en pleno desarrollo… Puede que haya sido solo una jugada de tu mente

Externó con voz extremadamente torpe y decepcionada. Nada en el mundo le aseguraba que su pequeño hermano estuviese sintiendo lo mismo que él, a su edad no sería normal, mucho menos normal que este correspondiera alguna insinuación de parte suya. La culpa le golpeaba en el rostro con descaro, su propia inseguridad le gritaba que Loki solo era un niño, un alma inocente en plena flor de su vida, lleno de mejores días y ocupado en otros asuntos más apropiados que involucrarse en cosas de tal magnitud.

_No… no puedo hacerlo… No a Loki…_

Pero su mano fue deslizándose sola hacia la cintura del pequeño, y la diestra que cubría su erección se removió para situarse también en aquella menuda parte. Poco a poco Thor juntó su cuerpo sinuoso contra el de Loki, sintiendo como su portentoso pecho chocaba contra la cabeza azabache.

– Esto no está bien…

Susurró consternado y se apartó en seguida, soltando el agarre en la cintura y alejándose unos pasos para recargarse en el mueble de enfrente.

Loki escuchó claramente los trémulos e inciertos pasos de Thor acercándose a él, causándole un sobresalto aún mayor del que ya experimentaba. Pasó saliva con nervio y contuvo la respiración, más cuando sintió la mano de su hermano posarse sobre su hombro quiso salir corriendo por lo avergonzado que se sentía, más que por temor del rubio, aunque sus pies estaban prácticamente soldados al piso. Además, tenerlo así de cerca realmente lo estaba poniendo muy mal. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien ni con él ni con Thor. Nunca antes se había puesto así de inquieto estando a su lado, de hecho, el ojiazul era quien le transmitía más seguridad y templanza que cualquier otra cosa, a pesar de ser todo lo contrario. Pero con él nunca se mostró como esa tormenta feroz que azotaba sin piedad a sus enemigos o a todo aquel que atentara contra su reino.

Sin embargo ahora, templanza y calma era lo que menos sentía, y escucharle decir aquello, que solo se trataba de una confusión, algo que se debía atribuir a su reciente desarrollo, no le ayudaban mucho a relajarse. Le tomaría la excusa, se la creería de haber sido otra persona con quien despertó en la mente, pero se trataba de él, de su hermano mayor al cual idolatraba y era su todo. Por eso estaba inquieto, porque de ser algo irrelevante, Loki no hubiera despertado de esa forma pensando en Thor.

Pensaba en esto, justo en el momento que sus sentidos se descolocaron violentamente por sentir las manos del rubio en su cintura, notando una liviana presión sobre la piel que le hizo estremecerse, igual que percibió su pecho amplio rozando su cabeza. Aquello le hizo experimentar un cúmulo enorme de nervios entre que su rostro era consumido por el rubor que sabía se presentaba, y aunado a eso, la sensación de sudar frío más el palpitar acelerado del corazón. Tan fuertes eran los latidos que creyó que su pecho sería atravesado en cualquier momento. Aunque instantes después pudo respirar poco más _tranquilo_ cuando Thor se alejó, dejándole en libertad por si quería salir de ahí e ir a refugiarse a su alcoba… pero no lo hizo. Se quedó en el mismo lugar, respirando ansioso y girando de perfil para ver al rubio apoyado contra la mesa, frustrado y con la cabeza gacha. Le miró entonces entre angustiado y dudoso, sin saber que decir o hacer.

Era cierto, no estaba bien, pero por alguna razón extraña y perversa a Loki no le disgustó ese breve acercamiento con Thor.

– Pero está pasando... –empezó indeciso– Los dos estamos pasando por lo mismo, entonces... no puede ser solo una mala jugada... ¿o sí?

Aun no comprendía la situación, ¿verdad? Thor sabía que su hermano era curioso por su corta edad, pero a veces pasa que la curiosidad mata al gato y el ojiazul no deseaba arruinar su mente inocente. Esperaba en serio que saliera corriendo de su habitación y olvidara ese incómodo momento entre ambos, más en lugar de eso había decidido quedarse para adentrarse en la boca del lobo. El rubio se conocía a sí mismo, conocía lo impulsivo de su personalidad… eso mismo le aterraba. Temía horrores que su propio autocontrol se viniera abajo y tumbara a Loki de un soplido. Era como aquel cuento midgardiano de _Caperucita y el Lobo,_ un relato nada infantil, ya que narraba cómo un hombre tomaba la inocencia de una niña en pleno crecimiento, orillándola a un pozo obscuro de perdición.

Tanto así era su miedo...

– Sí, lo está... Pero debes comprender, lo que me pasa a mí no se parece en nada a lo que te pasa a ti –dijo mirándolo con tristeza, misma que surgía de la culpa que cargaba– He vivido cosas de este estilo antes y créeme... no terminan nada bien... No quiero ser yo quien te _abra_ los ojos al mundo adulto. No me pidas eso, Loki... No soportaría hacerte daño

Parpadeó incierto en cuanto le escuchó y vio esa mirada entristecida, diciéndole que ambos pasaban por una situación similar y a la vez diferente. Similar por las reacciones en sus cuerpos y diferente por las causas. Loki era pequeño aun, pero nació dotado de una inteligencia y perspicacia apabullantes, por lo que al ir atando cabos se dio cuenta de que soñar con alguien que te pone en un estado de éxtasis no significaba solo crecimiento físico, sino también interno y mental. Ya que imaginar tales cosas no podía ser un pensamiento solo de niños, sino que era un deseo más allá de lo infantil, tal y como Thor se lo dijera en un principio.

– Tú jamás me lastimarías, hermano. Lo se

Inquirió todavía inquieto. Si Thor ya había pasado por cosas así antes, entonces, si le mostraba ese camino que él describía como un _mundo de adultos_ no le dañaría de ninguna forma, sabiendo lo que conllevaba adentrarse en ese mundo. Loki estaba temeroso de lo que ocurría, temeroso de lo que sentía y lo que quería. Jamás había experimentado ese tipo de cosas, pero así como temía de igual forma le gustaba esa sensación. Más aún si era su hermano quien lo causaba.

El nórdico sonrió de medio lado, riendo sin ofensa, internamente, de la inexperiencia del pequeño. Parecía como si hubiera sido ayer que el joven ante sus ojos había llegado de imprevisto, acunado en los brazos de su madre. Esa misma inocencia que transmitía e irradiaba a cada palabra, con confianza ciega y seguro totalmente de que Thor no le haría daño, enternecieron al mayor. Y por milagroso que hubiese parecido su mente se tranquilizó al igual que su miembro. El ojiazul dio un vistazo rápido a su entrepierna, resoplando con alivio al percibir que su erección se hubo apaciguado, aunque ahora enfrentaba otro problema... Loki estaba dispuesto a conocer ese tal mundo de adultos. Quizá desde tiempo atrás, siempre le hubo atraído esa mentalidad precoz pero brillante que su hermano poseía. La facilidad para madurar que tanto trabajo le había costado al rubio, el ojiverde la mostraba en cada acción o palabra. Sí, puede que haya existido el sentimiento, latente todavía, pero ahora se tornaba consciente.

– No, juré protegerte con mi vida desde el primer día que llegaste

Recordó un juramento que de niño había hecho, situado al pie de la cuna de su hermano. Instantes después, y con extraña despreocupación, se acercó a sentarse al filo de su cama, palmeando las frazadas para indicarle al pelinegro que se sentara a su lado.

– Ven, te enseñaré algo...

No pretendía sobrepasarse o aprovechar la situación, pero sí planeaba _instruir_ en lo posible al chico.

Poco antes, Loki pudo notar como aquel bulto, producto de la erección que Thor tuviera pensando en él, había menguado, lo que indicaba que estaba más calmado así como lo afirmaba el semblante más relajado del rubio. Momentos después de escuchar la réplica a su comentario, siguió con la mirada al mayor hasta que este tomó sitio al filo de la cama, indicándole que le hiciera compañía al palmear la superficie. Ante aquella acción, el chiquillo se tensó un poco y la incertidumbre le corrió por cada nervio del cuerpo. Quería mostrarle algo, intuía _el que_. Su conciencia gritaba que no, que saliera en ese preciso instante de aquella habitación, pero su curiosidad pudo más que la cordura. Fue así que luego de meditarlo por breves segundos, el ojiverde caminó dudoso y con cierta cautela hacia Thor, sentándose a su lado y manteniéndose un tanto retraído, con la vista clavada en el suelo y las manos apretadas entre sus piernas cerradas.

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, Thor respiró hondo para aclararse y calmar sus ansias. Su corazón estaba palpitando a todo galope al imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No era algo _malo_ realmente, pero el rubio creía que cometía la peor de las fechorías… más sin embargo lo deseaba. Cerró entonces su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de Loki, acunándola con cariño y paciencia, procediendo a hablarle un poco para hacerlo relajarse pues notada su tensión oprimida.

– No haré nada que te haga daño, ¿recuerdas? Puedes confiar en mí

Le tomó el mentón delicadamente para encararlo, quedando prendado al instante de lo hermoso que había llegado a ser. Poseía tanta belleza en cada facción de su rostro, aun con rasgos infantiles, que Thor no pudo contener sus últimas fuerzas de voluntad y se acercó, quizá prematuramente, a besar los labios pequeños y suaves del ojiverde. Un beso superficial que no pasaba de ser un contacto leve, presionando los labios del inquieto joven. En ese momento, el nórdico creyó haber probado frutos prohibidos que lo volvieron adicto en milésimas.

Loki notó su mano izquierda siendo tomada conciliadoramente por la diestra de su hermano, mientras le expresaba con sinceridad que le cuidaría en todo momento. Aquello le hizo respirar con cierta calma, aunque poco le duró esa frágil tranquilidad, puesto que el mayor le tomó el rostro y lo giró suave y dócil para quedar frente a frete, topándose con ese par de zafiros que tanto le gustaban. No había logrado encontrar en todo el reino una mirada como aquella, y verlo así de cerca, más que otras ocasiones, terminó por hundirlo en ese mar profundo y tempestuoso. Esa mirada intensa era la misma que había dilucidado la mañana anterior, y ahora, esa fantasía no lo era más. Tan perdido quedó en esos ojos que no previó lo que Thor hubo hecho. Se había acercado de más a su rostro y ahora los labios gruesos se presionaban contra los suyos finos y delgados, logrando descolocarlo de pies a cabeza. Nunca nadie le había besado en los labios. No conocía la sensación tan grata y cosquilleante que a pesar de ser solo un liviano contacto producía. Sus esmeraldas quedaron abiertas con asombro y sus labios apenas si se habían separado por lo repentino de la acción.

Para su sorpresa, Loki no se había movido un solo milímetro, lo que significaba dos cosas: una, estaba paralizado por el beso robado, y dos, no le desagradaba tanto. Ambas explicaciones le bastaron a Thor para que siguiera besándolo calmadamente. Sus labios sabían a frutas, pero la clase de fruta que el nórdico jamás había probado, aunque sabía cómo catalogar ese sabor porque eran dulces y toda la fruta tiene esa característica en común. También tenían un sabor a menta, combinados con un olor peculiar como a perfume, de la clase de perfume que semeja el olor corporal de los bebés recién nacidos. El aroma de la inocencia y pureza encarnadas. También eran suaves como pétalos delicados y la piel era exquisitamente tersa, tanto como besar una rosa. Thor quiso probar más de aquel néctar desconocido que envolvía los labios de Loki, estaba prohibido… por eso lo deseaba. Abrió su boca primero, raspando con su barba algo de la tez del ojiverde, subió su mano izquierda, la que no acunaba la otra del chico, y la posó detrás de la nuca de éste, acercándolo para profundizar la caricia.

Los labios gruesos lograron que la pequeña boca del menor se abriera y traspasaran lo que estaba custodiado más allá de las comisuras, adentrándose con ahínco y certeza. Su lengua no actuaba pero su saliva sí llegó a mezclarse. El sabor de un primer beso se le hiso familiar al nórdico. Así había sido el suyo, igual de temeroso e intenso, excepto que besar a Loki equivalía a degustar un pedazo de cielo.

Siempre se había preguntado cómo se sentiría besar a alguien o que alguien le besara. Al principio se le hacía un acto burdo y algo anti higiénico, incluso asqueroso. No veía el chiste en intercambiar fluidos bucales con otra persona. Había ocasiones en las que caminando por la ciudadela veía una que otra pareja besándose a la sombra de algún roble apartado, o en un sitio más _privado_ como alguna calle escondida de la multitud. Le disgustaba ser testigo de ese tipo de demostraciones _afectuosas_, por lo que su rostro se tornaba nauseabundo y desaprobatorio. Aunque no por ello dejaba de observarlos por curiosidad y morbo, forjándose así un nuevo pasatiempo: contar cuanto tardaban en volver a respirar. Algunas veces el tiempo era corto y otras parecía como si sus pulmones fueran una clase de fabricantes de aire interminable, causando que el pequeño ojiverde les mirara absorto y con cierto terror, más aun cuando llegaba a tener la desgracia de presenciar un acto de salvajismo y canibalismo en plenitud. Un beso que se ve más como si un par de seres quisieran devorarse no podía ser llamado _beso_. Definitivamente, si algún día recibía uno de esos mataría al que se hubiese atrevido a verlo como parte de la cena.

Pero tal parecía, su pensamiento sobre el intercambio íntimo de fluidos estaba comenzando a cambiar gracias a su hermano mayor, quien estaba mostrándole en ese mismo instante que no era tan malo ni tan vulgar después de todo. Tal vez se debía a que besar a alguien a quien se quiere le daba un toque diferente al asunto. Realmente era muy distinto experimentarlo en carne propia que solo mirar y hacer conjeturas. Era algo nuevo, disfrutable, cálido, intenso, como intensas eran las emociones desconocidas que despertaban en Loki conforme el beso se prolongaba. Su corazón se aceleraba, su mente se había vaciado por completo quedando en blanco, un calor extraño emergía de sus entrañas y se esparcía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, igual que una clase de ansia se agolpaba en su pecho.

Aún conservaba los ojos abiertos, con su atención completa en el rostro de Thor encontrándolo sumamente atrayente. Su ceño estaba fruncido livianamente, denotando concentración, ojos cerrados y los músculos alrededor de su boca moviéndose acompasados y en sincronía con el beso. Aquello no hizo más que sonrojarlo hasta el límite, deseando que no se detuviera. Al poco tiempo, la mano izquierda del rubio le atrajo por la nuca con suavidad y notó como sus labios eran abiertos por los gruesos de este, para subir de nivel aquel dulce contacto. Por lo que en busca de seguir experimentando ese nuevo mundo de sensaciones, Loki cerró los ojos y movió sus labios con cierta duda, tratando de imitar al mayor mientras suspiraba entrecortado.

El leve movimiento de los labios del pequeño le dió cierta confianza a Thor de seguir con el beso. No era que le desagradara, de hecho deseaba más, pero también era consciente que debía controlarse para no cometer una imprudencia. Por lo que no podía darse el lujo de profundizar el contacto, pues sabía de antemano a lo que conducían aquellas acciones. Sin embargo, estaría mintiendo si no hubiera dicho que probar los labios lechosos y blandos de su hermanito lo estaba excitando de nuevo. Hace un rato que intentaba averiguar su sabor, degustando parte del paladar duro. Su lengua había alcanzado a tocar parte de los dientes y logró separar más los labios rosados. Escuchó que la respiración de Loki se turbaba y la suya le hacía competencia. Bastante había intentado parar aquellos impulsos bestiales de devorarlo, más allá de un casto beso de adolescentes inexpertos. Más Thor era un hombre, había aprendido a besar como tal y ahora era la única forma que conocía de mover sus labios.

No pasó mucho cuando el ojiazul coló con premura su lengua, más allá de las encías, y rozó sutil la pequeña y retraída de Loki, afianzando el agarre en su cuello y acariciándole el mismo con el pulgar. Su saliva se mezcló y Thor degustó el verdadero manjar por el que tanto esperaba, saciando en parte su curiosidad por probar otros terrenos que no fueran labios chocosos y embarrados de lápiz labial, como los de algunas jóvenes asgardianas en los que hubiera hurgado antes. Ladeó el rostro moviendo más a prisa su boca y la abrió como queriendo solo enrollar su lengua con la ajena tímida. Lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, aunque más pronto que tarde su cerebro le dió una bofetada que lo devolvió a la realidad. Si continuaba besando de esa forma a su hermano, era muy seguro que no regresara a un estado _calmado_ y fuera por más. Podría ser que se muriera de ganas horrendas, pero le había jurado al chico que no lo lastimaría y que esto no pasaría de ser un experimento para satisfacer su curiosidad del mundo adulto. Así, apelando a la escasa cordura que le quedaba, despegó sus labios en un tris y su mano abandonó su lugar del cuello blanco.

Pasó saliva con cierto nervio, carraspeó para aclararse la voz y _emanar_ seguridad, aunque sus mejillas evidenciaban todo lo contrario.

– Ahmm... ¿Cómo estuvo?... ¿Te aclaraste sobre el mundo de los adultos?

Poco a poco Loki percibió como ese beso tierno al principio estaba tornándose más intenso, tanto que pudo sentir la lengua de Thor entrando aventurada en su boca, acariciándole por dentro con ella y rozando la suya de modo insinuante. Ante esto el ojiverde tembló livianamente, puesto que más que causarle repulsión aquel contacto le provocaba una sensación demasiado agradable, por lo que impulsado por esa misma sensación decidió mover un poco su propia lengua inexperta, rozando apenas incierta con la punta la traviesa del rubio. El calor estaba comenzando a sofocarle con tal extasiante contacto, y justo cuando estaba por tomar la muñeca de la mano que descansaba en su cuello Thor finalizó el acto, separándose pocos centímetros de su rostro con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios húmedos y rojos y la respiración errática, así como la mirada entrecerrada y vidriosa. Misma condición que Loki presentaba, solo que aunado a todo eso su semblante se mostraba totalmente embelesado, ensoñado, como si hubiera presenciado un acto de divinidad pura y plena.

Su mirada estaba perdida, clavada en los labios del mayor, completamente ido y extasiado, por lo que apenas si pudo escuchar la pregunta que este le hubo hecho.

– ¿Ah? Y...yo... Bien... e...estuvo bien, creo…

Apenas si podía describir lo que había sentido. Le había encantado y realmente le gustaría volver a repetirlo.

– Eh... bien, supongo que... sí, está bien. No te preocupes por nada…

Thor le sobó la pequeña cabeza, despeinándolo un poco y devolviéndole una mirada más enternecida, entre que suspiraba cansino, como si algún castigo a punto de aplicarse hubiera sido levantado. Había sido un simple beso, uno de esos que el nórdico creía que no tenía la menor importancia, pero a pesar de saber cómo juntar labios e intercambiar saliva, éste sí había sido trascendental... y le daba pavor descubrir porqué. Era verdad que su atracción por Loki era innegable, pero se explicó a sí mismo que aquello era solo pasajero y desaparecería en algún momento. Más ahora no estaba seguro al cien por ciento que su entereza y rectitud se mantuvieran firmes, menos aun cuando sus zafiros cayeron en los esmeraldas del menor, descubriendo que este lo observaba atónito, más no aterrado.

– Creo que será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación. Es tarde para que estés despierto

Desvió la mirada y habló tropezando con las palabras, y sin dar tiempo a réplica, tomó de la mano al oijverde para levantarse de la cama, dispuesto a encaminarlo a su dormitorio con la firme intención de olvidar aquel _incidente_. Aunque en el fondo no deseaba borrarlo de su memoria completamente. Un roce de esa naturaleza no era normal y Thor supo que si se permitía avanzar y se daba el lujo de excavar en esos sentimientos, ambos estarían perdidos y Loki resultaría el más afectado.

El joven hechicero salió de su transe paradisiaco en cuanto su hermano le comunicara que lo llevaría de regreso a su alcoba, tomándole de la mano y poniéndose en pie dispuesto a acompañarlo. Pero antes de que Thor diera un paso, obligándole a levantarse también, el pelinegro tensó el cuerpo y le apretó la mano, haciendo deje de atraerle para que no siguiera el camino. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo al rehusarse a salir del cuarto del ojiazul, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que no quería irse. Deseaba volver a sentir esos labios gruesos y toscos devorando los suyos, tal y como había sucedido momentos atrás. Estaba mal, era prohibido, era incesto, no debía por nada del mundo practicar actos de esa índole con su propio hermano, pero esa cuestión tan delicada no pasaba en aquellos momentos por la cabeza del pequeño Loki. Lo único que quería, que deseaba, era que su boca fuera tomada por la de Thor una vez más.

– De nuevo... –se aventuró a decir en un quedo murmuro, con el rostro gacho y apenado por la petición– Bésame de nuevo…

Ahora sus esmeraldas anhelantes y turbadas le miraban tímidas, esperando que le cumpliera ese pequeño capricho.

Se habría quitado de futuras dificultades, si en ese momento hubiera declinado la petición de su hermano menor. Se habría ahorrado varios problemas y perturbaciones idiotas, si su corazón no le hubiese ganado. Thor quedó paralizado con la voz inaudible del pequeño, detuvo un paso a medio dar y su cuerpo se jaloneó hacia atrás livianamente cuando Loki tiró de él para que no se fuera. Abrió los ojos como platos, no teniendo sitio donde enfocarlos, tambaleando por el simple hecho que el ojiverde deseaba seguir. Era lo que temía, arrastrarlo junto con él a un mundo lleno de perversión y desenfreno incontrolables. Temía por su fragilidad, por su cuerpo puro, por manchar esa castidad tan celada. Sin embargo, ningún pensamiento moral lo vetó de voltearse y quedar arrodillado frente al chico, quien permanecía sentado al filo de la cama. Su abdomen hizo contacto con las rodillas temblorosas y sus manos se posaron en las piernas de Loki, acariciándolas como un dueño consiente a su gato.

– ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Estás seguro?

Pregunto para asegurarse de que no era otra fantasía suya.

El menor le miró detener el paso, sintiéndose aliviado y consternado a la vez. Por un momento creyó que Thor se negaría y lo sacaría a jalones, recriminando su petición inmoral. Pero por el contrario, el mayor soltó su mano y se giró, se agachó al instante y quedó de rodillas frente a él, mientras le pedía confirmar lo que había dicho entre que acariciaba sus muslos de forma condescendiente, aunque con matices de algo más que hicieron que Loki volviera a sobresaltarse. No porque le disgustara, solo era la reacción natural hacia algo nuevo y que era de su agrado. Tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero de un momento a otro fue como si esta se le hubiese dormido. Por lo que en respuesta a la pregunta de Thor, Loki solo asintió con nervio, manteniendo la mirada apartada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín.

En lo que la respuesta del pelinegro llegaba el rubio contuvo la respiración, y cuando el chico asintió de modo afirmativo a su interrogante, exhaló como si se hubiese quitado un peso enorme de los hombros. Estaban acumulando demasiada tensión en el ambiente, tanta que la misma columna de aire que caía sobre su cuerpo lo aplastaba. A punto de decir algo estaba, pero decidió seguir el ejemplo del pequeño y dejar que el lenguaje corporal lo hiciera. Acercó su rostro, sin titubeos esta vez, chocando sonoramente contra aquellos labios tersos que lo descolocaron en segundos. Elevó su cabeza, pues seguía de rodillas, para que Loki no tuviera que encorvarse demasiado. Su boca de movió ágil entre los dientes y su lengua encontró un camino inconcluso en el beso anterior, volviendo a rozar sin demoras la diminuta e inexperta del ojiverde.

A estas alturas, la ética y moral del nórdico habían sido mandadas al carajo, aunque podrían aparecer en cualquier momento. Por eso Thor aprovechó que su mente estaba ocupada en besar al chiquillo, y de ser posible, instruirlo en más cuestiones como esa.

Habían sido solo segundos de espera, pero a Loki le parecieron horas. Estaba tan nervioso y con la presión arterial al tope, que no se dió cuenta de nada hasta que sus labios fueron apresados nuevamente por los de Thor. Esta vez, el beso dejó de ser un contacto suave y lento que se iba tornando intenso, para ser iniciado en plena ansia y hambre, sin ningún tipo de consideración. Una vez más el pelinegro percibió la lengua osada del rubio, colándose ágil dentro de su boca en busca de la suya. Tenía ya la idea previa de cómo debía responder a ello, por lo que el menor probó suerte moviendo su lengua con más soltura, aunque aún con cierta torpeza, pero logrando deslizarla a los lados de la de Thor. Rozándole trémulo pero decidido a aprender el modo correcto de hacerlo. Casi de inmediato, y sin ser consciente de la acción, Loki tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus delgadas manos al tiempo que ladeaba el rostro y jadeaba entre su boca y la del mayor, sintiendo de nuevo esa grata sensación cálida envolver su cuerpo entero.

Seguía acercando lo más que podía su lengua, sintiéndolo, besándolo con picardía, percibiendo la correspondencia y notando que Loki deseaba ser participe en aquella nueva forma de usar su boca. Thor también creyó oír un leve jadeo que lo colocó a un nivel más arriba y experto, haciéndole poner en práctica algunas tácticas que había aprendido por ahí sobre la mejor manera de besar. De este modo, ladeó el rostro que fue presionado por las tibias manos de su hermano, rozando su barba con la delicada piel, aun blanda comparada a la suya. Adentró con más ahínco su lengua y cuando Loki la pegó a la suya con afán de secundarlo Thor la envolvió, comenzando a enrollarse una y otra vez, tomando control de la cavidad del ojiverde. Sus manos no permanecieron quietas por más tiempo, se deslizaron a los costados de las piernas del chico, llegando a los muslos y bajando a los cóndilos de las rodillas repetidas veces.

El nórdico estaba casi seguro que no conseguiría menguar el modo en que se estaba excitando, porque su entrepierna volvía a invadirse de aquel calor abrasador que experimentaba cada vez que algo o alguien lograba encender su lívido. Aunque remembrando, nadie había sido capaz de ponerlo TAN ansioso como ahora, y lo curioso era que ese _alguien_ había estado frente a él todo ese tiempo. Le era imposible creerlo, así como le era increíble que la lengua de Loki tuviera un sabor exquisito, igual que le era inconcebible el que su erección fuera tomando forma conforme los segundos transcurrían. Suerte que arrodillado no se notaba.

Mientras más continuaban con aquel contacto húmedo entre sus bocas, el pequeño hechicero experimentaba sensaciones hasta ese momento desconocidas. Sentía su pecho agitarse con frenesí, el corazón bombeando fuerte y desesperado, el cuerpo encendido en llamas abrazadoras, sus entrañas se agitaban en un vértigo y ansia placenteros, y su mente divagaba perdida en un cielo abrumante, extasiante. El beso siguió fogoso y necesitado mientras que Loki se dejaba llevar por el experto en la materia, mismo que ahora le acariciaba los costados de sus piernas con un toque intenso, provocando que el ojiverde frunciera el entrecejo y volviera a jadear, al tiempo que el calor que su cuerpo emanaba se agolpaba vertiginosamente en su entrepierna, causando que su ansiedad aumentara así como las reacciones ante aquellos estímulos lo hacían.

Sabía que Loki estaría experimentando la primera sensación cálida que brinda un buen beso, tal cual le sucedió a él en tiempos de antaño. Aunque ningún beso dado hasta ahora le podría hacer competencia a este, que era una especie de Edén en vida, lleno de roces galopantes y fructíferos provenientes de la asombrosa boca de un joven virgen. Sin darse cuenta, el cuerpo de Thor se enderezó, trayendo consigo el rostro del pequeño para irlo recostando en su cama, a la altura de los almohadones, los cuales pronto terminaron en el piso cuando el nórdico los arrojó para hacer espacio, dejando una diminuta en la cual el hechicero recostara su cabeza. La talla de Loki era minúscula y pudo caber sin dificultad, pero él ya poseía una complexión gigantesca que la cama debió mandarse fabricar con tres metros de altura. Quedó apoyado de palmas y rodillas en las sábanas azules, con Loki debajo suyo, sin despegar sus labios un segundo, continuando en una posición más cómoda.

Más por el movimiento realizado el beso se encaminó a uno más ávido y mañoso, provocando que el chiquillo reclamara aire, terminando por separar de modo brusco sus labios a un lado, entre que recuperaba la respiración y dejaba un invisible hilo de saliva entre ellos. Thor se frustró un instante por aquella acción, pero recordando que los pulmones de su hermano no estaban tan desarrollados y seguían teniendo menos capacidad para almacenar oxígeno, sonrió de medio lado esperando que Loki exhalara e inspirara lo que hacía falta. Elevó la mirada y la imagen ante él lo embelesó. Loki tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, ojos vidriosos, labios entreabiertos, lo suficiente para dejar notar su pequeña lengua empapada con la saliva del rubio, sus manos cerradas contra su pecho y el cabello algo alborotado. Sí, no cabía duda, era el cuadro más erótico que sus ojos hubieran visto jamás.

– Lo siento...

Se disculpó por adelantado, pues sus toscas manos fueron directo a los botones del chaleco verde olivo de gamuza, y debajo de él, a una delgada camisa verde obscuro, desabrochándolos como un guepardo despedazando su presa. Y mientras lo hacía, cerró su boca al cuello expuesto y flexionado a un lado, dejando que el surco del músculo se marcara. Besó aquella piel igual de exquisita que los labios, igual de delicada, lechosa, tersa, tibia, virgen... Sus dientes de hincaron con aplomo, impacientes por probar más. No se conformaría con tener los labios del pequeño, no lo controlaba, era parte de su naturaleza y el fuego en su parte baja lo orillaba a actuar así. Succionó fuerte, tanto que logró marcar el fino tapiz aperlado con un redondel violáceo y rojo, dándose cuenta por el gemido de Loki que en ese lugar era excepcionalmente sensible.

El ojiverde se encontraba verdaderamente atrapado por aquellas sensaciones que un _simple beso_ estaban provocándole, y no solo se trataba del contacto, sino de la persona que lo estaba liderando. Los labios de Thor le apresaban los suyos con ganas y su lengua jugaba lasciva con la suya, incitándola a seguirle, a seducirle, a sucumbir ante lo que era llamado pasión y placer carnal, mientras que los jadeos continuaban y las caricias sobre sus piernas no cesaban un solo instante. Con la mente totalmente concentrada en seguir deleitando sus sentidos con los labios toscos y saliva con sabor al vino tinto que Thor solía beber regularmente, Loki apenas si fue consciente del repentino cambio de posición que el mayor impuso de imprevisto. Pero tal era su disfrute y goce que no rebatió en la acción, más dejó que este le tumbara suavemente sobre la cama y le acomodara sobre un pequeño almohadón, mientras seguía comiéndoselo a besos. Aunque más pronto que tarde el aire terminó por agotársele, ocasionando que deshiciera el contacto con premura para volver a atrapar el vital oxígeno con cierto desespero, respirando y jadeando ansioso, entre que comenzaba a ser consciente de la situación al percibir al ojiazul sobre él, con esa mirada fija y penetrante que lo hacía incrementar su inquietud y sonrojo. Sin embargo, lo que le provocó mayor sobresalto, fue escuchar la disculpa previa a lo que este planeaba hacer.

Loki no comprendió en el momento a lo que Thor se refería pero de inmediato su intriga fue despejada en cuanto las manos del rubio comenzaron a desvestirle raudas, de la parte superior, abriendo los botones de su chaleco y camisa, dejando expuesto su liviano pecho lechoso, aun terso y sin marcas de músculo prominente. Esto le hizo pasar saliva con nervio, mismo que se elevó en instantes cuando los labios de su hermano se cerraron sobre su cuello, succionando impetuosos, mordiendo sutil y rudo con los dientes, haciéndole fruncir el ceño con goce y gemir inevitablemente excitado por lo sensible del lugar. Pero no solo su cuello rebosaba de sensibilidad al mínimo roce, sino su cuerpo entero que se estremecía con cada caricia de aquellos labios y dientes en su piel, más aquellas manos ásperas que viajaban sobre su torso desnudo con intensidad impregnada en cada toque.

– Aah... He...Hermano...

Jadeó con desespero y alzando el rostro, al tiempo que posaba sus manos trémulas sobre los brazos del mayor y se removía debajo suyo.

Thor colapsó con aquel primer gemido salido de la boca de Loki. Uno de tantos que ilusionaba con oír, constantes conforme sus manos diestras adentraban en su piel. Sus dígitos le indicaron el camino sobre los surcos del abdomen y pecho expuestos del ojiverde, como a un ciego lo guía su tacto, haciendo posible que se dibujara en su mente un cuadro de aquella parte del cuerpo del chico, aun sin los efectos de la pubertad.

Abandonó el cuello aperlado, besando gentil la clavícula y el hueco que se forma en la unión de ambas, abajo de la garganta. Jamás pudo imaginar que el placer lo arrobara hasta tal grado, que Loki lo excitara tanto, que la flor de su virginidad brotara en cada aspecto, cada beso, cada toque. No estaba arrepentido hasta ahora de lo que acontecía, la única cosa que lo preocupaba de verdad era que su hermanito no pudiera seguirle el paso. Después de todo era su primera vez. Thor quería decirle cuánto significaba esto, cuánto peso tenía sobre él que fuera el primero en su vida, a pesar del riesgo que eso implicaba, suscitar que su cuerpo tan increíblemente frágil lo volvía vulnerable. Temía despedazarlo con la pasión que caía en forma de suspiros y aliento forzado... Esto era en serio. Sin embargo, no encontró palabras para decirlo. Su mente no maquinó, como si todo el lenguaje se hubiese evaporado de su psique. En cambio, se dedicaba a acariciar toda la superficie blanca ante él, repartiendo besos de vez en vez en los hombros del hechicero.

Al poco, bajó sus prendas superiores, las arrojó al suelo y lo envolvió solo con sus brazos musculados.

– Lo siento, en serio...

Volvió a disculparse, tanto por seguir acariciándolo de ese modo como por desabrocharle el cinturón de cuero. Se encimó un poco más confiado entre que terminaba su labor y lamió hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, dejando luego su frente chocando contra la del pequeño. La hebilla hizo clic en segundos y Thor comenzó a descender el pantalón negro. A estas alturas, era más que obvio decir que el Dios del Trueno estaba erecto de nueva cuenta.

El calor invadía insoportable cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo inexperto, más sin en cambio, el ser ignorante de los placeres que envolvían la cotidianidad de la vida adulta no le impedía reaccionar de la forma en que lo hacía, impulsado por todo aquel estímulo cuidadoso, delicado pero apasionado a la vez. Se sentía inmerso en una nube de emociones que lo estaban llevando más allá del mismo cielo. Nunca nadie le había tocado como Thor lo hacía en ese momento, ni tampoco le habían besado de la misma forma necesitada y abrumante, y menos que eso, nadie le había despertado aquel instinto perverso y lascivo que lo hacía gemir quedo y retorcerse sobre las sábanas, sin saber exactamente lo que le sucedía. Lo único que entendía hasta ese momento, era que quería más de todo lo que su amado hermano estaba haciéndole. No importaba que, pero quería que continuara despegando sus pies del suelo y que tomara su alma para sacarla de su cuerpo y llevarla a donde él quisiera.

La respiración de Loki se agitaba más a cada instante que Thor hacía algo nuevo. Besaba su cuello, garganta y hombros, dejando los húmedos rastros de su paso por sobre su piel junto con cierta sensación de cosquilleo por lo rasposo de la barba del rubio, que aunque no era demasiado tupida si lograba rozarle de modo juguetón. Entre tanto, las manos gruesas y anchas seguían explorando su pecho y más abajo, al igual que pasaba por los costados hacia las costillas, ejerciendo liviana presión sobre la zona como queriendo hacer surcos en la carne suave y tersa. El ojiverde ladeaba su rostro de un lado u otro, cerrando o abriendo los ojos, dependiendo del nivel de goce que experimentara. Miraba sin mirar con sus esmeraldas nubladas, hablaba a través de sus jadeos erráticos y gemidos ahogados, se oía a sí mismo en aquel estado excitado, provocando que el nivel de placer que presentaba aumentara un poco más y comenzaran a plasmarse los efectos tanto en sus mejillas calientes y labios rojos, como en la naciente dureza de su entrepierna. Más cuando escuchó la nueva disculpa que Thor le profería, seguido de sus manos zafando el cinturón que yacía alrededor de su menuda cintura, el pequeño pasó saliva con dificultad y abrió los ojos, clavando la mirada vidriosa sobre la cortina traslúcida a su derecha, la cual se mecía livianamente con la suave brisa nocturna.

Aguardaba en silencio aquello que el mayor haría después, disfrutando de aquella lengua en su lóbulo y ese cuerpo imponente y ardiente sobre el suyo.

Ayudándose de sus dos ágiles manos, el pantalón del pelinegro fue cosa del pasado, quedando sus piernas delgadas y pálidas blanco fantasmal a la disposición del nórdico quien no demoró en acariciarlas. Sintió la piel más fina y sedosa que las propias sábanas de lino que cubrían su cama. Tuvo que incorporarse un poco, interrumpiendo los roces con su boca. Era extraño, sumamente desconocido lo que sus dígitos tocaban. Las piernas de Loki no se parecían a nada, su textura era única y tersa, casi como algodón. En tanto acariciaba a lo largo de ellas, no pudo evitar toparse con los muslos del pequeño. Soltó un leve gruñido sin abrir los labios, ahogándolo en su garganta, embelesado del grado de placer que provocaba el tacto. Frunció el entrecejo para imaginar aquello y apretó los párpados con fuerza, porque sabía que de abrir los ojos su lívido no se contendría ante lo que viera. Sin embargo, dejando el trabajo en las piernas, luego de unos instantes, Thor bajó de nuevo la cabeza besando ahora el pecho de Loki, olfateando como sabueso el aroma del nervio, intriga, curiosidad, incertidumbre, y entre todo, aroma a deseos de más. Eso lo incitó a continuar su objetivo, atrapando uno de los rosados pezones del pequeño entre sus dientes para halarlo suavemente, besarlo y luego lamerlo en círculos hasta dejarlo duro.

No pasó mucho cuando su pantalón fue sacado junto con su ropa interior, dejándolo completamente desnudo y expuesto ante el rubio, cosa que le hizo respirar profundo y pesado mientras su corazón brincaba con violencia. Inmediatamente, las manos de Thor recorrieron sus piernas llegando hasta los muslos, entre que su cuerpo temblaba ansioso y escuchaba aquel gruñido ahogado en la garganta del mayor, provocando que sus entrañas se estremecieran y gimiera quedo por lo grato de aquel sonido a medio salir que resonó en sus oídos. Al poco tiempo, Loki observó como el rostro de Thor se dirigía hacia su níveo pecho y comenzaba a repartir besos por toda el área, haciéndole morderse el labio inferior para luego echar la cabeza atrás y jadear en tono ronroneante, atrapando la cabeza de este entre sus manos en cuanto uno de sus pezones fue aprisionado por la boca que antes profanara la suya. Le mordisqueó delicado primero y luego besó de modo sutil para después lamerle con la punta de la lengua, humedeciéndolo y erectándolo, dejándolo duro, tal como su pene lo estaba.

No podía contender con la explosión al entrar en calor. En consecuencia de que Thor estuviera ensalivando un pezón el otro también se había endurecido, dejando notar pequeñas grietas en las areolas casi igual de rojizas. Las succiones provocaron que el botón tomara un adorable tono carmín, y mientras que el nórdico seguía devorándolo con malicia y lascivia, se dedicaba a pellizcar el otro con suavidad, atrapándolo con dos de sus dedos y de vez en cuando haciendo círculos con el pulgar para masajearlo y presionarlo un poco. Los gemidos delirantes que obtenía con cada estímulo que le daba al ojiverde le perforaban el tímpano. Esto era una verdadera prueba a su resistencia, y resultaba irónico, considerando el hecho de que Loki yacía completamente desnudo ante él. Creyó justo estar en las mismas condiciones, por lo que llevó una mano a su toalla para zafarla de un solo movimiento y así quedar igual de expuesto que su hermano.

En lo que iba de todo aquello, Thor se atrevió a abrir los ojos, dejando de humedecer el pezón, y sosteniéndose en sus palmas le dio una ojeada al cuerpo inexperto. Milagrosamente se contuvo y su semblante se notó complacido. Loki era bello, hermosamente frágil y delicado, casi como un ángel que alcanzaba la perfección estética, y no hubiera recordado su género de no haber visto el miembro escondido entre las piernas del muchacho. Con ello, algo de inseguridad le invadió al caer en cuenta de que Loki seguía siendo un hombre. Quitando el hecho de que era menor de edad, su hermano, y aun virgen, Thor concluyó que no solo era la primera vez para el joven hechicero, sino que también era la suya. Por lo menos si con un hombre, uno en el capullo de la juventud, pero finalmente de sexo masculino, y se sintió más raro todavía cuando enumerando los hechos encontró que aquello más que causarle repudio lo excitaba aún más.

– Escucha Loki... –interrumpió el debate mental cuando hubo pasado un tiempo sin hacer nada más que acariciar– No tienes por que esforzarte. Te enseñare algo...

Thor se recostó de lado, al costado izquierdo del chico, y lo atrajo por la cintura hacia sí. Tomó la mano temblorosa de este y la colocó en su pelvis, cerca de la mata de vello que envolvía su erección, haciendo él lo mismo en Loki.

– Si vamos a continuar... debemos asegurarnos de que nos sintamos cómodos... Si te desagrada, dime…

La intención era explorarse mutuamente, tocando sus falos erectos para prever que no acabara mal. Y a pesar de que el ojiazul estaba plenamente convencido de que su hermano menor lo volvía loco, sin importar que fuera hombre, debía ser paciente y guiarlo correctamente, debía enseñarle a aceptar el cuerpo de un hombre. Fue así que Thor bajó su mano, deslizándola lento pero seguro, rozando superficialmente el miembro del menor.

De un momento a otro, el pelinegro notó como todo estimulo era pausado, haciéndole abrir los ojos y mirar un tanto intrigado al rubio. Lo descubrió observándole a detalle, mostrando una mirada parecida a la que usaba durante los entrenamientos, llena de decisión y determinación, mas con algo extra, algo que Loki catalogó como deseo, gracias a la conversación inicial con su hermano sobre lo que le sucedía con su cuerpo en constante cambio por la tierna madurez. El ojiverde quedó prendido una vez más de aquel par de zafiros, ignorando que Thor se había desecho de la toalla en su cintura. Aunque la ignorancia de aquel echo pronto pasó a ser conocimiento cuando el rubio se recostó a su lado, diciéndole previamente que le mostraría algo nuevo. Le acercó entonces a su cuerpo y tomó su mano incierta para llevarla a su pelvis, provocando que diera un ligero respingo al percibir el vello que sabía todo adulto varón presentaba en aquella zona, sabiendo de sobra lo que se encontraba pocos centímetros más abajo. Al indagar en ello, y sentir la mano de su hermano colocarse sobre su pelvis, acompañando la acción con esas últimas palabras, Loki supo lo que venía, por lo que su pecho sufría de nuevo los espasmos por la respiración dificultosa y entrecortada. Fue en ese momento que se dió cuenta de que Thor estaba en las mismas condiciones que él: desnudo, ansioso y excitado.

Loki jadeó cuando la mano de Thor rozó apenas su mediana erección, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica le atravesaba rauda todo el cuerpo, en especial la espina dorsal, haciéndole arquearse ligeramente y exponer un poco más sus caderas al frente por reflejo. Acto seguido, el menor imitó la caricia sobre el pene del nórdico, deslizando la mano tímida pero curiosa a la vez, notando la textura dura y caliente que poco a poco iba irguiéndose más conforme le tocaba. Pasó saliva imaginando la forma del miembro erecto de su hermano, que seguramente se parecía a la que el suyo adquiría cuando despertaba, solo que maduro y con mayor longitud.

No supo del momento ni la razón en que todo aquello tomó otro rumbo más ardiente, más apasionado y desatado. Lo único de lo que fue consciente era de que su mano comenzó a moverse verticalmente, en torno al miembro palpitante del pequeño, logrando percibir que su soltura y firmeza tomaban confianza a cada frotación y estimulación manual proferida de su parte. Sabía que la piel deslizándose en su palma jamás había sido tocada de ese modo, por tanto, era comprensible que Loki tuviera una sensibilidad alta. Lo dedujo cuando los párpados del chico se apretaron en algo que Thor catalogo como _momento crítico,_ que es cuando, usualmente, el sistema nervioso del implicado en la masturbación empieza a sentir estragos a los roces y su cuerpo lo resiente a base de gemidos ahogados. Así mismo, su erección era estimulada por la mano inexperta de su hermano. Admitía que estaba excitado solo por el toque superficial de este. No era del todo bueno en hacerle la masturbación pero no era necesario que lo fuera realmente, dado que el arrobamiento por tenerlo a su lado y ser él quien le tocara antes que nadie, bastaba lo suficiente como para endurecerlo a lo máximo de su capacidad.

Un jadeo se atoró en su garganta, pero no se notó tanto como el gemido sonoro que Loki soltó cuando el nórdico le apretó levemente la punta y presionó la longitud del falo. Esa mueca del ojiverde se asemejaba a una de temeridad porque no entendía lo que pasaba en su cuerpo, y aquello indudablemente provocó que el mayor sonriera de lado al observar su rostro confundido. Entonces, Thor se acercó y le besó en la frente en un impulso de ternura, queriendo calmarle y darle confianza.

– Hey... Está bien... deja salir tu voz... es mejor que liberes tensión o no lo disfrutarás plenamente…

Dijo con la mayor de las paciencias. A él le encantaba avanzar a la velocidad del rayo en estas cuestiones, terminar cuanto antes la estimulación para llegar al orgasmo idolatrado, para llegar a ese grado de placer que conocía de sobra y gustaba buscar por doquier. Más ahora debía ser él quien ayudara al chico a buscarlo, aunque no podía quejarse de continuar lento, puesto que cada expresión de Loki lo hacía adorar en silencio esa tortuosa primera masturbación mutua.

Por otro lado, el pelinegro se sentía un tanto confuso, temeroso e incierto. Había experimentado erecciones matutinas hacía poco, pero el método para hacerlas desaparecer era sencillo, bastaba con colocar la palma sobre el bulto, sin hacer contacto real con este, y emanar un poco de energía fría. Solo una vez, la tercera, estuvo a punto de hacer lo que Thor le hacía en ese momento. La curiosidad le había llevado a pasar superficialmente la mano sobre su entrepierna, sobando un par de veces para familiarizarse con la sensación, encontrándola sumamente agradable. Prosiguió unas cuantas veces más, pero al notar que su erección se tornaba más notoria, y una clase de ansia y agitación acompañadas de un calor envolvente le llenaban el cuerpo, cesó el acto por temor a lo que experimentaba. Incluso también se había detenido por encontrar la acción un tanto morbosa e inapropiada, aunque no podía evitar pensar que le había gustado lo que sintió al momento de estimularse de aquella forma. Eso había sido lo que más le atemorizó, el hallarlo disfrutable.

Pero lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos no se comparaba en nada a esas sensaciones. Viniendo de la propia mano de Thor todo parecía ser demasiado. Su cuerpo experimentaba por primera vez los estragos caóticos e intensos de caricias, que solo los amantes se profesan en la cama. Su piel ardía en sensibilidad aumentada, provocándole que su pecho se llenara de cuantiosos jadeos y gemidos que se esforzaba por mitigar y ahogar en su garganta. Apretando los dientes igual que los ojos, mostrando desespero mezclado con placer en su fino rostro sonrojado y fruncido. Y todavía le resultaba más difícil poder contender con todo aquello, percibiendo como se alzaba ese miembro debajo de su mano, notando como se engrosaba y palpitaba como el suyo. Incluso logró rozar la punta, encontrándola húmeda y deslizante, ocasionando eso que sintiera un poco de nervio. Por lo que su mano se retrajo algo turbada, continuando solo con el tallo y la base.

Sin en cambio, lo que el ojiverde no esperaba era que el rubio le haría lo mismo, ir a la punta de su pequeño falo para presionarla, igual que hizo después con el tallo, provocando que un miedo y consternación le invadieran al percibir las sensaciones de aquello demasiado fuertes, cargadas de un placer indescriptible que le golpearon brutalmente. Más cuando escuchó la voz serena de Thor calmándolo y haciéndole notar que todo lo que sentía era completamente normal, aconsejándole que se dejara llevar por las emociones que el estímulo le brindaba, Loki apaciguó su incertidumbre y dejo su confianza plena en las palabras de su hermano mayor, comenzando a soltar poco a poco el cuerpo al igual que aquellos clamos y quejidos atorados en su garganta. Mientras que su rostro se comprimía y clavaba la mirada vidriosa en el pecho de Thor, para luego dirigirla a los labios carnosos y entreabiertos de este.

– Ngh... Ah... Aah...

Ya preveía que llegado el momento Loki secundaría la acción, lo que no previó, fue ese jadeo y el cuerpo contorsionado cuando el ojiverde dejó relajar su erección y se permitió disfrutarlo genuinamente. Aquello le atravesó el pecho, fue como si la parte carnal e instintiva hubiese tomado su cerebro para machacarlo entre sus manos y tirarlo a la basura. En ese preciso instante, Thor se vio sumido en un nirvana de lujuria que le hizo comprender que la última oportunidad para detenerse había expirado, por lo que siguió frotando el miembro del pequeño con maestría, bombeándolo sin preocuparse mucho por tener cuidado. Tomó de nuevo la punta entre sus dedos y con su pulgar lo circuló grácil, exprimiendo como algo del pre-seminal empezaba a emanar, mismo que Thor no demoró en untar en todo el pene para deslizar más fácilmente su mano. De inmediato, observó que aquel contacto había resultado muy rudo y atrabancado de su parte hacia el hechicero, quien le enterró sus uñas en los brazos, no teniendo otro sitio donde apoyarse, al tiempo que temblaba ligeramente y se encorvaba.

– Aggh... Todo está bien, Loki…

Lo atrajo a su musculado cuerpo, recargando su pequeña cabeza en su pecho y peinando su cabello azabache a modo de calmarlo. La mano del ojiverde había descendido a su tallo y con indecisos movimientos lo masturbaba. No era suficiente para las expectativas de Thor pero tampoco quiso ser exigente por dos razones: la primera, no tenía derecho a pedirle a un novato hacer cosas de las cuales no tenía ni puta idea, y segunda, él mismo parecía un colegial enamoradizo que jadeaba con el mínimo roce. Decidió entonces no impacientarse y seguir masturbando a Loki, después de todo, el aprendiz de honor era él.

– Vamos despacio, ¿vale?

En cuanto la mano de Thor comenzó a tocarle con más desespero, y sintió que la punta de su miembro estaba humedeciéndose con aquellas caricias circulares, Loki no pudo evitar contraerse y retorcerse, soltando otro gemido sonoro, apretando los ojos y buscando aferrarse al brazo de su hermano con las uñas de la mano libre, quien le atrajo a su pecho mientras le consolaba pasando la mano condescendiente por su cabello. Aquello ayudó solo un poco, puesto que en verdad era tan intenso todo lo que sentía, que por más que el nórdico le dijera palabras de calma y le abrazara, simplemente su cuerpo no podía ser indiferente a los roces de una primera vez.

En cuanto el ojiverde se hubo acostumbrado livianamente a aquel nuevo ritmo necesitado, continuó su labor en el falo del mayor, aunque con toques temblorosos, dudosos, pero decidido a seguir a pesar de la incertidumbre. Lograba percibir también que su mano se mojaba con la esencia de Thor, sintiéndola espesa y un tanto viscosa, cosa que increíblemente no le causó la menor repulsión. Tal vez aquello se debía al grado tan alto de excitación que presentaba, o a que ahora comprendía que se trataba de una reacción natural y que el cuerpo expresaba lo bien que se sentía a base de fluidos que emergían del interior. Habiendo entendido el concepto, Loki continuó tocando al rubio mientras le escuchaba jadear, sintiendo como ese pecho imponente debajo de su pequeña cabeza se hinchaba y contraía en un respirar agitado, tal como él lo hacía.

– Thor... Ngh… Th... Más... Aah...

Le había dicho que irían despacio pero la verdad era que quería que se apresurara. No sabía por qué, solo sabía que necesitaba que lo hiciera más rápido, algo en su cuerpo se lo pedía y él solo lo expresaba tal cual Thor le hubo aconsejado que hiciera, exponer sus emociones.

Por un segundo, al nórdico le cruzó por la mente negarse a la petición gemida por Loki, con el argumento de que no había porqué apresurar nada solo para complacerlo. Pero esa idea fue descartada casi al instante, permitiendo que el ojiazul tornara la masturbación más apropiada. Tal vez habría dicho algo como: ¿_Qué tal lo sientes? ¿Te gusta?,_ más prefirió quedarse callado, con su mano apresando la cabeza del pelinegro y bombeando a su gusto. Su palma calentó la extensión del falo, embarrándose del líquido así como el suyo lubricaba también. No había caído en cuenta de la destreza que Loki adquiría en el masaje conforme su mano le acariciaba, pero logró elevarlo a un ritmo renovado y aceptable. Su miembro ya se había endurecido como él deducía estaba el del menor, aunque menos grueso que el suyo.

– Ahh... Vas a sentir un ligero picor en la punta… pero durará solo un momento…

Advirtió antes de cambiar el bombeo a uno casi salvaje, subiendo y bajando con lascivia, halando leve la piel con cada estimulación. La molestia de la que hablaba Thor era una que suele manifestarse en las primeras veces que se experimenta una eyaculación, pero eventualmente el cuerpo se acostumbra y esa pesadumbre se torna orgásmica… lo sabía por experiencia propia. Y tuvo la precaución de avisárselo porque presentía que Loki se correría en cualquier segundo, su cara se lo decía. Para él no era necesario venirse aún, eso ya llegaría a su debido tiempo, además, ya había aprendido a prolongar el tiempo que el placer le llenaba el cuerpo, por lo que conocía cuánto le tomaba llegar al clímax de todo.

Después de escuchar aquella advertencia, misma que apenas si logró captar por tanto goce exorbitante que le nublaba los sentidos, su falo comenzó a ser estimulado con ansia y hambre salvajes provocando que gimiera sofocado. Era casi un tipo de grito agudo el que escapó de su garganta entre que dejaba de masturbar a Thor para abrazarse a él, aferrándose con desespero a sus brazos y clavando la cabeza en su pecho, al tiempo que sus caderas convulsionaban y se movían por si solas, y sus pies se dedicaban a hacer remolinos con las sabanas. Entre más bombeaba el ojiazul una sensación espasmódica llenaba su cuerpo, la cual transitaba libremente por cada nervio, atravesando cada poro de su piel, tal cual lo hacia el sudor que empapaba su frágil cuerpo caliente.

– Mnh... Gkh...

Hundido en el vaivén dulcemente ardiente y acelerado de la masturbación, Thor dilucidó entre todos esos gemidos uno en especial pintado con matiz más fogoso, de esos que se deben escuchar cuando se estimula aquella zona erógena. Supo que Loki estaba a punto de sentir un éxtasis fulminante y tendría la sensación que le golpearía la conciencia. Acarició más enternecedor los mechones oscuros y se enfocó en bombear de la mitad del falo a la punta, notando un tambaleo y estremecimiento en la pelvis del ojiverde. Las manos de este habían abandonado su labor en su miembro, cosa que le importó un pepino finalmente, puesto que oírlo gemir era masturbarlo auditivamente.

– No importa lo que pase... no te sueltes de mis brazos…

Dijo suponiendo que el menor estaría dudando qué procedía. Aunque también le había aconsejado aquello porque durante la primera vez siempre se necesita algo a lo que aferrarse, dado que el orgasmo puede dar la engañosa visión de estar flotando en placer.

Ya le era inevitable no liberar lo que su cuerpo albergaba entre jadeos constantes y quejidos de modo placentero, sin dejar de sostenerse de aquellos brazos fuertes que lo envolvían seguros y protectores. Su mente era inundada por un goce descomunal, que seguía incrementándose más y más con aquella mano ágil y ávida que no paraba de darle la mejor de las experiencias carnales. De un momento a otro, Loki empezó a sentir algo extraño, incomprensible pero extasiante a la vez. Su erección parecía engrosarse más de lo que ya estaba, tornándose rígida y más húmeda, al tiempo que su pelvis se estremecía igual que todo su cuerpo, y una sensación de sudor frio le invadía. Su respiración se volvió mucho más agitada, su corazón golpeaba su pecho de forma inestable y fuerte mientras que su vientre se llenaba de espasmos y su columna comenzaba a sacudirse.

– Agh... Hermano... Thor... Thor... Aaaagh...

Llegado el momento, el ojiverde no pudo soportar contener tanto placer acumulado en su interior y terminó corriéndose desesperado entre los dedos de Thor, gimiendo alto y apretando con todas sus fuerzas los brazos que no lo soltaron en ningún momento. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, su entrecejo fruncido y sus piernas encrespadas, mientras que una corriente eléctrica corría rauda por su espina dorsal. Aquella fue la primera vez que experimentó la sensación de un orgasmo intenso, aunque no supiera en realidad lo que era, pero si sabía que nunca antes se había sentido tan bien, tan liberado y liviano que era como si flotara en una nube de algodón. Como si volara llevado de la mano de Thor hacia un glorioso paraíso idílico.

El rubio sintió repentinamente el semen de Loki escurriendo entre sus dígitos, acompañado de un jadeo que intentó no gritar tan sonoro entre que iba repitiendo su nombre mientras eyaculaba, cosa que lo obligó a sonreír. Su hermano había estado pensando en él durante su primer orgasmo, eso le alegró de cierta forma extraña, era claro, sin contar que él había sido el responsable de proferirle aquel sentimiento celestial. Pero como siempre, Thor se daba el crédito presumiendo de su galanura nata para provocar ese tipo de sensaciones. Aunque pronto su auto glorificación se vio opacada por una duda parca igual que la sombra: ¿Llevaría todo aquello más allá? Conocía mejor que el hechicero lo que procedía y no se arrepintió al plantearse la idea de desvirgar por completo al menor. La verdadera cuestión radicaba en si era lo correcto, a pesar de que sonara paradójico ahora que se habían practicado una masturbación mutua.

Sin embargo, no prestó demasiada atención a dicha cuestión al momento de percibir y tener el impulso de _algo. _Limpió todo rastro del semen derramado, y empujado por un fuerte deseo lamió la semilla caliente que bañaba su mano, saboreándola con inmoralidad frente al ojiverde. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca probó la esencia de otro hombre, ni siquiera la propia, y la de Loki tenía un sabor único. Era de una consistencia cremosa pero nada parecido a algo que hubiera cruzado por su paladar antes. Momentos después de haberse deleitado con el sabor de su hermano, despegó su pecho de la cabeza azabache y miró fijamente a los esmeraldas del menor, acentuadas gracias al sonrojo de su rostro, contrastando con lo pálido que usualmente estaba. No se le ocurrieron palabras con que iniciar una conversación coherente, más si estaba ocupado fantaseando con tumbarlo en la cama y hacerle el amor con una pasión que jamás alguien había despertado en él.

– Uhmm... ¿Cómo te sientes?

Lentamente, la respiración de Loki fue acompasándose a un ritmo normal y su cuerpo fue relajándose, en tanto que sus facciones comprimidas se suavizaban y se dejaba abrazar por un confort cálido y aletargado. A pesar de estar sumido en aquel descanso placentero, el hechicero pudo percibir como la mano de Thor, que momentos atrás se moviera tan magistralmente sobre él, ahora le acariciaba de forma suave, a modo de limpiar los rastros de su reciente eyaculación. Aquello le hizo suspirar quedo mientras que entreabría los ojos, aun pegado al pecho del rubio, notando enseguida como este apartaba su mano de su entrepierna y la llevaba hasta su rostro. Impulsado por la curiosidad, Loki alzó el suyo encontrando al rubio lamiendo su semen, degustándolo como si fuera el más exquisito de los manjares. Ante esto, el pequeño se turbó y decidió apartar la mirada, no por hastío ni mucho menos, sino por lo abrumante de la escena. Se preguntaba a si mismo si el semen tendría algún sabor en especial que lo hiciera agradable al paladar, y también se preguntaba si él se atrevería a hacer lo mismo con la esencia de Thor, probarla como él hacía con la suya. Eso le inquietó un poco, porque tanta era su curiosidad que podría intentar imitar a su hermano, si esta idea seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Tan inmerso estaba en aquellos pensamientos cuando el ojiazul rompió el abrazo, despegando un poco su pecho de su cabeza para verle fijo y penetrante, con una mirada intensa y cargada que Loki pudo describir como una mirada de lobo hambriento. Aquello le hizo estremecerse nuevamente, haciéndole mostrar nervios e inquietud plasmados en su rostro sonrojado, más aun al escuchar aquella pregunta con tintes de indagación profunda.

– Yo... Eso... eso que hicimos... fue... fue grandioso...

Fue el único modo de expresar lo que había experimentado, tropezando con las palabras, mirándole nervioso y respirando con dificultad. Lo había disfrutado y mucho. Había sido una de las mejores experiencias de su corta e inexperta vida, sino era que la mejor hasta ese momento. Había tocado el mismo cielo y deseaba volver a hacerlo.

Más allá de darle una reconfortante sonrisa, el semblante de Thor era algo parecido a uno de meditación ante la respuesta del menor, como si estuviera intentando explicarse a sí mismo porque se sentía con cierto deje abrumador. Había sido demasiado grato masturbar a Loki, aun para sus estándares, y más por considerarse un insaciable. Sin embargo, teniendo la buena venia del ojiverde, no podía atreverse a proponerle lo siguiente… sería una exageración, ¿o no? Su pecho estaba siendo golpeado por los latidos tan retumbantes de su corazón, tanto que dolía cada vez que el _tum-ta_ aceleraba el pulso. Sudaba frío en su frente y palmas, y su erección seguía orgullosamente erguida. Agobiado por un patético sentido moralista Thor se giró, quedando tendido a lado de Loki con su espalda contra las sábanas, pasando saliva y respirando como si fuera un fugitivo de la justicia a punto de ser descubierto con las manos en la masa. Decidió aclarar todo eso porque cabía la posibilidad de que el pelinegro solo fuera presa de la curiosidad, lo cual era lo más lógico y lo que el rubio más temía. Temía que aquello no se repitiera y que solo hubiese sido la persona con quien el menor tuvo más confianza de experimentar los cambios hormonales.

– Te corriste porque te asaltó un orgasmo… Así se siente usualmente… –retomó la conversación, introduciendo nuevos términos que estaba seguro Loki escucharía con frecuencia, a partir de ese momento– Pronto descubrirás que hay otras formas de alcanzar uno... pero eso no me corresponde enseñártelo…

Mentira. Se moría de ganas de instruirlo en el noble arte de compartir cama... pero no era a quien Loki elegiría para practicarlo siempre.

Después de haberle expresado su sentir, el chiquillo observó cierto cambio en el semblante de Thor, mismo que ahora se mostraba pensativo y un tanto agobiado haciendo eco en el menor. Más aun, cuando el rubio se tumbó a su lado con la mirada angustiosa clavada en el techo, entre que su pecho subía y bajaba con insistencia como tratando de calmar un tipo de ansia. Ante esto, Loki ladeó el rostro algo consternado, tal vez había terminado demasiado pronto y eso le molestó al mayor. No había sido su intensión hacerlo tan prematuro, pero las sensaciones lo rebasaron y fue inevitable, además de que jamás le había sucedido, y por lo tanto, no tenía el control de su cuerpo. Estaba por explicarle aquello cuando Thor se le adelantó y le comentó con más detalle lo que le hubo sucedido, la forma de nombrarlo y lo que produce en el organismo. Pero lo que hizo más ruido en su cabeza, fue el que le hubiese mencionado que existían _otras_ formas de tener un orgasmo y que no solo era único de la masturbación, además de que era algo que no podía enseñarle.

Tener esa nueva información causó que su curiosidad volviera a asomarse y quisiera indagar más sobre esos _otros_ métodos. A esas alturas, y después de haberse tocado mutuamente, Loki se sentía con más confianza de preguntar aquello que le intrigaba. Por lo que se incorporó quedando sentado sobre la cama, se giró un poco y clavó la mirada entre confusa y expectante en el ojiazul, dudó por unos segundos pero al final se atrevió a preguntar.

– Y... ¿por qué no puedes mostrarme? ¿Es... es más complicado que esto?

Le observó como si hubiera preguntado algo que sabía le acarrearía una buena reprimenda.

– ¡¿Complicado?!

Thor se incorporó de inmediato, quedando a la altura de Loki, al tiempo que acentuaba un tono sorprendido tanto en su expresión como en su hablar.

– Hombre, es todo un jodido lío por cualquier parte que lo analices... Mira, existen tres formas principales en los hombres de alcanzar el orgasmo: la masturbación, que es lo que acabas de hacer, la felación, que no te preocupes por adivinar qué es porque no planeo decírtelo en un buen tiempo, y tener sexo. Las dos primeras no pasan de ser un mero _juego_ entre colegas, pero la tercera... es la que no se debe tomar a la ligera...

Antes que el nórdico prosiguiera, vio que Loki lo observaba confundido por los términos usados.

– ¿Te enteraste de algo?

¿Cómo se iba a enterar si solo era un puberto? Y Thor no podía pasarse más tiempo explicando a detalle cada método mencionado para llegar al clímax. Lo que más le alteraba, era que la sana curiosidad del chico terminara por conducirlo al final al cual temía. No tanto por lastimarlo físicamente, sino por las consecuencias que a la larga acarrearía en el menor. Se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho con él, lo culparía por haberlo _profanado_, le gritaría que lo odiaba por hacerlo... No. Thor no era tan cabrón para tomarlo en contra de su voluntad, pero todo aquello era un jodido enredo y su mente no se organizaba.

– A ver... para que comprendas... No puedo enseñarte yo las otras formas. Tener sexo, o más específico, hacer el amor... eso solo se hace con la persona que amas... Con quien deseas expandir tu intimidad en cualquier lugar, no solo en la cama... ¿entiendes?

Dijo firme, a pesar de que eso de tener sexo _por amor_ no lo cumplía al pie de la letra, y las múltiples parejas de una noche que había tenido lo comprobaban. Pero quiso dibujarlo como un cuento de hadas para hacerle más ameno al ojiverde su incursión al mundo adulto.

Loki escuchaba atento, aunque confuso, y mayormente intrigado por aquello que Thor mencionaba, y más aún, por el tono ansioso y el semblante alterado que presentaba. Tal parecía, las otras formas de llegar a experimentar de nuevo ese éxtasis pleno que era llamado _orgasmo_, resultaban sino complicadas si representaban algo más íntimo, incluso delicado. Pudo intuir eso por la forma de expresarse del mayor y porque ahora se encontraba sentado frente a él, mirándole con preocupación e incertidumbre, pero conservando rasgos de ese brillo pasional que denotaban su lívido aun despierto. Tres formas para alcanzar el clímax, dos de ellas solo eran un simple_ juego_, un medio para liberar tensión y sentirse bien, (o eso parecía haber entendido), y el otro, solo se podía hacer con alguien a quien se amara y con quien se deseara compartir su cama y su intimidad, más allá de los juegos sexuales. _Hacer el amor_, así se le llamaba a ese acto que sin duda debería ser algo trascendental, algo único, totalmente distinto a los dos anteriores, tanto por el nombre que recibía como por lo que representaba.

Esto le hizo bajar la mirada, viendo al vacío entre que meditaba la situación. Tenía poco de haber comenzado a sufrir los cambios propios de la pubertad. El día anterior tuvo una erección pensando en Thor, quien no era más que su hermano mayor, y hace pocos minutos tuvo su primer orgasmo gracias a él. Le había tocado de formas que jamás había sentido antes. Las manos gruesas y toscas que tantas veces le habían rozado en tono inocente, fraterno y juguetón, lo habían recorrido ahora con un toque distinto, uno que le erizó la piel y la hizo arder con un fuego placentero. Pero aun así, no dejaba de ser algo prohibido e insano a los ojos de los demás. Apenas si comenzaba a entender las cosas, pero estaba seguro que aquellos contactos tan íntimos entre hermanos no debían ser por ningún motivo. Y aun a pesar de eso, aun a pesar de entender el grado de morbosidad en ese tipo de _relación_ que estaban experimentando, a Loki no le desagradaba. Estaba conociendo otra faceta en su convivencia con Thor, estaba conociendo su cuerpo y las reacciones que le asaltaban al ser tocado por alguien, y no era cualquier _alguien_ quien lo había conducido al paraíso.

En ese momento fue que el hechicero se dió cuenta de que no quería que nadie más lo hiciera. En ese instante, Loki decidió que no quería sentir otros labios sobre los suyos, ni otras manos sobre su piel, quería que fuera Thor, siempre él quien lo hiciera sentir de aquella forma. Si compartir su intimidad a un nivel mayor significaba hacerlo con un ser amado, entonces ese era Thor. Loki siempre le admiró, era su héroe, su máximo, su todo, incluso lo tenía en un sitio mucho más alto que su propio padre. Soñaba con el día en que creciera para ser como él. Sus esmeraldas brillaban ilusionadas cada vez que lo veía, su corazón se alegraba al tener la fortuna de recibir una sonrisa suya o un abrazo emotivo. Lo amaba sin duda por todo lo que representaba para él, era su hermano, su amigo, su ejemplo y su fuerza, su valor y entereza. Por eso estaría dispuesto a abrirle las puertas de su intimidad, dejaría que Thor le mostrara ese mundo agitado y lleno de sensaciones. Lo quería a él en su vida, en su cuerpo, en su cama, muy a pesar de cualquier cosa, de cualquier impedimento.

– Entiendo lo que dices y... y yo... yo quiero…

Habló incierto, pasando saliva con nervio, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y su corazón alterarse, al tiempo que cerraba sus manos entre sus piernas en puño.

– Quiero...

Para esto, Loki había clavado la mirada entre ansiosa y suplicante en los zafiros desconcertados del rubio, tratando de decirle con la mirada lo demás que su nerviosismo no le permitía expresar libremente. En un inicio, Thor no comprendió aquel tono titubeante y entrecortado del menor, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que le estaba pidiendo aquello que tanto temía darle.

– Oh... Entiendo...

_Oh…_

Las trémulas palabras del hechicero habían sido la gota que derramó el vaso. El nórdico le devolvió la mirada consternada y llena de dudas. Sí, quería, en serio era un deseo más fuerte que él, pero el bicho de la moralidad y rectitud lo agobiaban. Loki era un niño, apenas intentando diferenciar el rumbo que adquiría su vida. Un joven que comenzaba a vivir fuera de la protección de la imaginación, los juegos infantiles, los cuidados de su madre y el soporte de su hermano mayor. No podía simplemente tomar en sus puños esa inocencia y hacerla trizas. Loki era su pequeño hermano, no tendría corazón para arrancarle lo último de su juventud. Por otro lado, su corazón le hacía de gane, gritándole que mandara al demonio todas las reglas y formalismos de mierda y le dijera que también lo deseaba. Que deliraba por mostrarle todo esa pasión escondida que nunca había mostrado a nadie, desenvolverse con él y vivir una experiencia fuera de este mundo. Dar el primer paso, dejarse de asperezas y atreverse.

De pronto, un recuerdo similar a lo que sucedía ahora chocó en su psique. Hacía un largo rato, cuando decidió empezar a ser hombre, conoció a una asgardiana mayor que él a quien le había pedido compartir lecho, tal cual Loki le dejaba entrever a su modo. El acto fue extraño, si bien fue cierto que llegó al orgasmo que tanto deseaba, al final no sintió nada, como si sus emociones se hubiesen congelado y después jamás volvió a saber nada de la chica. Realmente se había decepcionado de aquella primera vez porque los rumores decían que era magnífico. Contrario a todo, Thor resopló con indignación y se le hizo fácil tomarlo a la ligera. Bueno, no había sido grato al cien por ciento, y probablemente para el hechicero la conclusión pudiera ser la misma, a pesar de haber sentido una conexión increíble hace unos minutos. Eran hermanos, tal vez eso ayudaba, pero seguía sin poder asegurarse de que el ojiverde tuviera lo mejor. Lo adoraba, era su tesoro, su todo, Loki era como el más valioso de los cristales preciosos sobre los nueve mundos. Se merecía algo mejor que su persona.

– Loki... –acercó su mano y le acarició su rosado pómulo– Te estás haciendo la idea equivocada... no te confundas. Lo que tu sientes por mí es admiración, no amor... –se le rompía el corazón con cada palabra– Me estás idealizando... no soy la persona que quieres... Lo siento, no puedo darte lo que me pides...

Muy probablemente se lamentaría de haberlo dicho, pero él no tenía derecho a exigir lo que sabía no era suyo. No sería egoísta para cerrarle las opciones a Loki, su felicidad con alguien que realmente lo hiciera dichoso era lo único que deseaba para su hermano, a pesar de que eso lo consumiera en vida.

Inmediatamente después de escuchar la negación de Thor, la expresión incierta de Loki se tornó desconcertada e indignada, dolida. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle esas cosas? ¿Cómo era capaz de atreverse a hablar por él y decir que estaba confundido, que aquello que sentía no era lo que creía, que no era a él a quien quería para estar juntos? Que no lo amaba. ¿Acaso el haberse quedado por su propia voluntad y haber compartido un momento íntimo de goce mutuo no contaba? ¿Extrañarlo a morir cuando Thor debía salir del reino, al lado de su padre, y recibirlo con el mayor de los júbilos no era amor? ¿Despertar pensando en él tampoco significaba nada? Entonces, si no fuera así, si solo le idealizara como había dicho no sentiría tales cosas, no habría reaccionado de la forma en que lo hizo antes con sus besos y caricias. Si no lo amara de la forma en que significaba compartir todo lo que era con él, simplemente no habría sentido unos celos inmensos la vez que le vio a escondidas, dentro de uno de los salones, besando a una doncella igual que lo había hecho con él. No entendió en ese momento porque se sentía morir, ni tampoco entendía porque deseaba ser él quien estuviera en lugar de la chica, solo lo pensaba con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos y los puños encrespados a sus costados. Si eso no era amarlo, entonces no sabía que era.

Su mirada se mostró enfadosa, y el mismo toque de aquella caricia tierna en su mejilla le pareció quemarle la piel, por lo que giró el rostro a su costado derecho con brusquedad, rompiendo tanto el contacto visual como el de aquella mano en su mejilla, retrayendo luego las piernas y pegándolas a su pecho para abrazarse a estas. Tensó la quijada entre que sentía un vacío inmenso y profundo a causa del rechazo de Thor, y de las conjeturas que este hacía por él sin siquiera preguntarle.

– Entonces... ¿prefieres que alguien más lo haga en lugar de ti? –cuestionó con voz recelosa, tratando de no quebrarse– No cometas el error de pensar que no sé lo que quiero, ni a quien quiero conmigo, solo porque no soy un _adulto_ como tu…

Dicho esto, Loki regresó la mirada consternada y exasperada hacia el ojiazul.

– ¿Sabes lo que es sentir celos por alguien? –dijo sin cambiar el semblante recriminador– Yo los sentí cuando te vi a escondidas besando a esa mujer. Ahora tienes la respuesta del porque te retiré el habla casi todo el mes aquella ocasión. Dime entonces si no siento nada, si solo son fantasías mías... si no te amo como alegas y pretendes hacerme creer

Finalizó arrugando el entrecejo con agobio, al tiempo que sus esmeraldas se tornaban cristalinas por acumular lágrimas de ira contenida, aunque sin soltar una sola de ellas, y esperó lo que Thor tuviera que rebatir al respecto.

El gesto casi brusco del ojiverde para con sus caricias en la mejilla dejó sorprendido al nórdico, pero pronto se enteró del motivo. Loki estaba enojado por la respuesta que había recibido, y muy por el contrario de lo que Thor suponía, el pequeño mostró hostilidad hacia la especie de declinación de la oferta. Bueno, este en verdad sí era un lío tremendo. Sumado el hecho de que el menor le reveló el motivo de su indiferencia, no muchos meses atrás, debido a unos celos arremolinados en su mente. Al día siguiente de haber besado y acompañado a sus aposentos a aquella dama desconocida, el rubio saludó como de costumbre a Loki quien no le dirigió palabra, y al preguntarle si estaba enfadado con él, una charola con fruta impactó en su cabeza recibiendo un no muy cordial _vete al demonio_. Un mes después de no entender cómo haría que su hermano le hablara o explicara aquel extraño comportamiento, decidió regalarle un anillo con una esmeralda incrustada a modo de tregua y paz. El chiquillo lo perdonó en cuanto se colocó aquella gema, y desde entonces la seguía portando.

Ahora que sabía la causa de su enfado, el semblante de Thor cambió a uno de vergüenza, entre que cubría su rostro con una mano y se repetía internamente el cómo había sido tan estúpido para no notar algo que era evidente hasta para un ciego. Volvió sus zafiros poco después a los decepcionados del hechicero para ver en ellos. Por supuesto que lo amaba, ¡era su mundo!, pero su inseguridad le hizo actuar como lo hizo. Aunque con el reproche del pequeño podía estar más confiado de que si lo desvirgaba no se arrepentiría... pero, ¿cómo enmendar las palabras que había pronunciado? Thor no tuvo necesidad de pensar mucho, puesto que su lado impulsivo lo obligó a acorralar al chico, tumbándolo en la cama y aprisionándolo por las muñecas sin lastimarlo. Respiraba nervioso, la adrenalina invadía su corazón y el calor de su cuerpo le quemaba las entrañas… no permitiría que Loki fuera tomado por alguien más. No señor, antes tendrían que matarlo a él.

Su mirada sobre el ojiverde se tornó incierta y apenada, quería disculparse con él por creer que no era lo suficientemente maduro para comprender todo lo que sucedía.

– Eso es a lo que me refería... Y no se puede catalogar de otra forma lo que sientes por mí, si es amor entonces... Lo siento, me equivoqué al pensar que seguías siendo un chiquillo, pero eres el más maduro y cuerdo de los dos... Solo que, no estoy seguro en que resultara todo esto... y lo más importante, no sé si podré controlarlo... Está prohibido, si me condenan no me importaría, pero si te llega a pasar algo... –se cortó un segundo y agachó el rostro, más tomó valor y volvió a encarar al joven– No quiero que te arrepientas de esto... Moriría de dolor si te lastimo de algún modo...

El pelinegro notó el cambio drástico en las expresiones de Thor, mismas que se mostraban con una clase de vergüenza y culpa. Loki permaneció en su sitio sin decir nada más, creyendo que lo siguiente que escucharía sería otro comentario desolador, que sin duda le hubiera hecho marcharse con el orgullo pisoteado y su dignidad hecha pedazos. Sin embargo, no fue así. Ya que Thor se abalanzó contra él, regresándolo a la cama, mientras que tomaba sus muñecas y colocaba estas a los costados de su rostro, sujetándolas con firmeza pero sin llegar a lastimar. Ante este acto impetuoso por parte del ojiazul, el nervio de Loki volvió a emerger de sus entrañas, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo al verse sometido de aquella forma. La mirada celeste, trémula pero con tintes de decisión volvió a atrapar al ojiverde, quien le observaba entre sorprendido y expectante al tiempo que respiraba agitado. Más cuando le escuchó disculparse y reconocer lo que le había expresado respecto a sus sentimientos reales, el corazón de Loki saltó en un extraño mar de goce y sofoco. Y no solo era reconocimiento y disculpa, sino también aceptación. Thor estaba aceptando que también era importante para él, que le correspondía y se preocupaba por su bienestar en todo momento, que se quedaría a su lado sin importar lo que pasara.

Loki sabía tanto como Thor que de ser encontrados serian condenados. Tal vez el pelinegro cumpliría su sentencia en vida, aislado del mundo, confinado a los calabozos más profundos y lúgubres, despojado de todo lujo y consentimiento. Pero el nórdico, para él ni siquiera una fría celda o el exilio serían suficientes. La sentencia del rubio seria terminante, aplomante, puesto que se le encontraría culpable de aprovechar su posición adulta para corromper a un menor, que para variar era su hermano, a quien atesoraba fervientemente. Pero aun así, ambos querían correr el riesgo. El hechicero podía ser todavía un pequeño en vísperas de despertar al hombre dentro, pero estaba consciente y plenamente seguro de que no quería estar con nadie más que no fuera Thor. No importaba ni la sangre, ni tampoco el hecho de pertenecer al mismo género, lo quería a él. Solo a Thor le dejaría tomar todo lo que tenía, le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera de él, permitiría que lo amara como hombre y que le enseñara a hacerlo en todos los sentidos porque así lo deseaba, fuera prohibido o no.

– Te lo dije antes... tú jamás me lastimarías –afirmó confiadamente, hablándole suave y quedo, con un semblante anhelante y ansioso a la vez– Y lo que sea que pase terminará en lo que tenga que ser porque los dos lo queremos. No podría arrepentirme de ello... No si es contigo…

¿Era así de sencillo? ¿En serio el amor hacía olvidar momentos incómodos? Vaya, Thor jamás lo vio de esa forma, quizá porque nunca se había enamorado de nadie en serio. Una cosa era mera atracción física, pero lo que sentía al ver en las esmeraldas de su hermano y perderse por eternidades dentro de ellos, escuchándolo hablar sin hacerlo realmente, era otra. Y la verdad era que el nórdico no sabía lo que significaba experimentar esa emoción en carne propia. Había oído que dejaba corazones rotos por doquier, pero no se imaginaba cuán dolidas quedaban las doncellas que desechaba. Un corazón roto equivalía a que Loki se le fuese de las manos, o le fuese arrancado de sus brazos de una vil y cruel forma, que lo alejaran si llegaban a descubrirlos... Ahora comprendía porqué su madre le decía que se fuera con cuidado con los sentimientos y no jugara con ellos.

Thor decidió entonces, en ese momento, que nunca permitiría que Loki le fuera arrebatado. Lograrían someterlo solo pasando sobre su cadáver, lo defendería contra todos, incluso contra su padre si era preciso. Ahora que sabía que le correspondía, vería cualquier modo de prolongar su relación porque jamás se sintió tan seguro y fiel a alguien, como un perro tras su amo. Seguiría a cada paso al ojiverde, aunque le costara la vida, esa era su elección. Instantes después, soltó las muñecas del menor y tuvo ganas de llorar por la felicidad, mas sin en cambio, se limitó a sonreír de medio lado, conmovido por las palabras que lograron tocar su corazón y con el júbilo agolpado en su pecho. Recargó su aurea cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del pequeño, para luego tenderse ligeramente sobre el cuerpo de este y acurrucarse en el hueco de la clavícula.

– ¿Por qué siempre resultas más inteligente que yo?

Preguntó enternecido, abrazándose con delicadeza a la cintura de Loki, quien sonrió divertido ante aquel acto de ternura y aquella pregunta por parte de Thor, olvidándose así de la liviana _discusión_ de momentos atrás. Era cierto, su vasto intelecto no era normal para su edad, cosa que lo llenaba de orgullo al saberse por encima del nivel de conocimiento de un asgardiano promedio. Incluso los concejales, quienes eran ancianos y resguardaban un tesoro de sapiencia en su memoria, se abrumaban ante la coherencia y elocuencia apabullantes que Loki presentara desde temprana edad. No había tema del cual no supiera, ya fuese algún pasaje sobre Asgard o cualquier otro reino. Y cuando en verdad no tenía idea, o esta le era muy vaga, buscaba en todos los libros disponibles y en todos los escritos antiguos hasta encontrar las respuestas.

– Uhmm... ¿Será porque cuando tomo un libro yo lo leo en lugar de aventarlo por los aires, o usarlo para hacer una fogata?

Dijo un tanto burlón tratando de calmar su ansiedad, y recordando de aquella forma que si Thor llegaba a tomar un libro era para hacer cualquier cosa, menos leerlo. Para variar, Thor rodó los ojos al ser víctima del sarcasmo clásico con el cual su hermanito siempre le hablaba, pero se notaba complacido de igual modo. Resultaba curioso a veces que un chiquillo lograra ganarle las conversaciones, o cualquier otro tipo de oratoria. El rubio solo poseía una fuerza bruta de la cual se valía para lograr vencer a sus oponentes, más la excepción era con Loki, aunque... él sabía cosas que el ojiverde jamás encontraría en papiros o escritos en tinta, y usando aquel argumento quiso cobrarse el pequeño comentario travieso.

– Uhmm... Sí, es cierto, pero yo puedo enseñarte cosas que ni tus adorados libros lograrán hacer jamás

Insinuó más sospechoso, aunque en el fondo se refería a darle lecciones sobre las relaciones íntimas. Podría sonar extraña la idea de abordar el tema, que aún seguía sensible, a base de bromas. Absurdo tal vez, pero Thor necesitaba ganar terreno y elevar el ambiente para poner cómodo a su hermano, dado lo que vendría dentro de poco.

Inmediatamente, el pelinegro se ruborizó por el comentario del mayor, al lograr encontrar ese tono sospechoso y ligeramente insinuante en sus palabras. De haber sido otro el momento en que se lo dijera no habría pensado otra cosa, pero estando en aquella situación en particular, aquello de _aprender cosas que ni sus libros más completos podrían mostrarle_, hizo eco en su interior. Thor se refería claramente a enseñarle más cosas sobre el mundo adulto, más cosas sobre la intimidad entre dos personas, que quieren explorar aquellos terrenos que solo pueden recorrerse de forma muy personal y a puerta cerrada.

– Hace un momento dijiste que no podías…

Inquirió en un susurro nervioso, buscando que el mayor desechara lo dicho anteriormente, queriendo escucharle decir que ahora era diferente.

– Hace un momento no me habías dicho que me querías... Y yo tampoco sabía si te fiarías a lo que dijera…

Contestó dándole a entender que no negaría las peticiones que le hiciera. Si ya estaba aclarado el enredo emocional que se traían entre manos, entonces no le veía el caso a renegar de ello. Le quería, le adoraba, le amaba... ¿por qué seguir fingiendo? Si bien habría consecuencias que se verían reflejadas de una u otra manera, Thor no pretendería seguir justificándose con que Loki era un niño que no lograba entender cuestiones de adultos. No, era tiempo de devolverle aquellos sentimientos ocultos por quién sabe cuánto. Era ahora o nunca.

– Loki... mi pequeño hermano... –le acarició la mejilla con sutileza– Quiero hacer un pacto contigo antes de continuar... –tomó la mano temblorosa del pequeño y la dirigió a su pecho, justo en el lugar donde sus latidos retumbaban más fuerte– Si voy a ser yo quien te abra los ojos al mundo adulto y desflore tu juventud, entonces, debemos asegurarnos de andarnos con cuidado por ahí. Cuando desees _hablar_ conmigo, sé discreto... así impediremos que nos atrapen... Por mi parte yo prometo cuidar de ti, prometo ser tu sombra, ser fiel a tus deseos y recordarte a diario cuanto he llegado a amarte...

Sin duda esa era la respuesta que Loki esperaba escuchar. Oírle decir esas palabras llenas de decisión en lo que sentía y lo que quería, hicieron que el ojiverde se regocijara internamente y un brillo anhelante resplandeciera en sus esmeraldas. Estaba claro y decidido el camino para ambos y lo recorrerían juntos, a pesar de lo que fuera y quien fuera. Le sintió incorporarse ligeramente, rozar su mejilla con cuidado y tomarle la mano incierta para llevarla a su pecho, justo sobre aquel corazón fuerte y latiente. Volvió a escuchar su voz serena, profiriéndole un juramento que sabía cumpliría hasta el final de sus días porque así era Thor. No importaba si era un príncipe arrogante y bruto en ocasiones, impulsivo e impetuoso, juramento que hacía, juramento que cumplía por su honor.

Los segundos parecieron detenerse y el joven hechicero solo podía pensar en que a partir de ese momento, el fuerte lazo fraterno que los unía estaba terminando de romperse para entretejerse otro tipo de lazo más fuerte. Una unión inquebrantable que nada ni nadie podría romper más que ellos mismos, pero el joven hechicero estaba convencido de que jamás pasaría, por lo menos no de su parte. Una vez que fuera suyo, lo seria por toda la eternidad.

– No tendrás quejas de mí, lo prometo –declaró mirándole fijamente a los ojos

Thor acunó el rostro de Loki con sus manos, cubriéndolo con toda la palma de estos. Jamás dudaría del chiquillo, incluso podría afirmarse a sí mismo que este sería quien más devoto fuera de los dos, y no era que Thor no fuera comprometido, un juramento siempre lo cumpliría, así se le fuese la vida en ello. La devoción era más por la demostración de afecto de la cual el rubio no tenía ni puta idea, no sabía cómo ser romántico, nunca necesitó saberlo. Pero ahora tenía buenos motivos para hilar ideas y encontrar el modo exacto para enamorar al pelinegro cada día más.

– Jeg vet, kjære bror... Min kjære, kjære bror...

_Lo sé, querido hermano... Mí muy querido, querido hermano_…

Dijo susurrante en su lengua materna, surcando los pómulos rosados de Loki. Si existía un momento en el cual el nórdico debía arrojar por la borda su cobardía y mostrar hombría ante alguna situación, este era. Así que sin más demoras, tomó por la nuca al menor y como si el mismo viento lo acariciara juntó sus labios a los suaves del otro, degustando su sabor una vez más.

Thor no era precisamente una eminencia en el habla, y al expresarse, muchas veces su voz sonaba golpeada con o sin motivo. Pero cuando hablaba en su lengua madre, imprimiendo aquel matiz solemne y profundo, a Loki se le borraba todo. Simplemente el escucharle decir breves frases como esa, hacían que su mente se pusiera en blanco y se perdiera en el infinito, igual que pasaba cuando ese par de zafiros se posaban sobre sus esmeraldas por largo rato, como hacían ahora. Sentir esas caricias tanto en su alma por aquellas frases, como por las que eran proferidas con ternura sobre sus mejillas, provocaron que su pecho se llenara de inquietud mientras los latidos de su corazón volvían a tornarse ansiosos, más aun al notar como Thor volvía a reducir la distancia entre ellos, tomándole por la nuca e iniciando un nuevo contacto entre sus bocas. Besándolo de nueva cuenta, tomando sus labios con suavidad y cuidado, haciéndole estremecerse tan solo con ese liviano roce.

Pronto, Loki se compaginó al ritmo que Thor marcaba, moviendo sus labios poco menos incierto pero conservando los nervios a flor de piel. Rozaba sus labios gruesos con los suyos delgados, apenas succionando el inferior del rubio y manteniendo los ojos cerrados en todo momento. Entre tanto, el nórdico se iba recostando livianamente encima del menudo cuerpo debajo suyo, más permanecía ejerciendo fuerza en las piernas y muslos para no aplastar a Loki, dado que su corporeidad pesaba mucho más que la de su hermano. Sus labios se movían con mayor facilidad, gracias a la previa instrucción de momentos atrás en el ojiverde, igual que por la atracción palpable entre ambos y porque Thor no soportaba quedarse más tiempo quieto. Así que ágil como león, las manos del mayor encontraron su camino entre las piernas de Loki, masajeándolas compasivo y lento, relajando el cuerpo de este para que el placer de hace unos instantes regresara. Tras un breve lapso, la piel del chico respondió y su boca igualó en destreza a la de Thor, quien envolvía su lengua con la suya y chocaba con fuerza sus labios, lamiendo ese sabor enigmático en la cavidad del menor, dispuesto a dejarlo sin aliento y robarle hasta el último de sus suspiros.

Tal vez tampoco era experto en cuestiones de compartir lecho con alguien de su mismo sexo, pero tenía una vaga idea de lo que podía hacer para que al culminar el acto en serio a Loki no le doliera demasiado. No estaba indeciso sobre poseerlo y marcarlo como suyo, de eso ya tenía conocimiento, lo que estaba dilucidando era la forma de prepararlo. Una mujer puede adaptarse a eso, pero un hombre, más aun, uno joven y virgen, le costaría trabajo. Rato después, Thor tuvo que romper el beso porque sentía como el aire escaseaba y el pelinegro suplicaba por un respiro, así quedó a centímetros de su boca entreabierta e hinchada color carmín, entre que su aliento alterado chocaba con el del pelinegro y trataba de dar con el método más adecuado para ir preparando el camino a la gloria compartida.

– Mierda...

Expresó en seco al sentir como su erección se erguía de nuevo, percibiendo una punzada en la punta, señal de que el placer se había presentado prematuramente.

Entre tanto, Loki notó como el cuerpo de Thor se recostaba livianamente sobre él, tratando de no aplastarle con su peso, mientras que sus piernas eran recorridas con sutileza por aquellas manos de guerrero, algo ásperas y rudas pero al mismo tiempo suaves y delicadas con su piel. Sentir sus manos tocarle era realmente indescriptible, las sensaciones se agolpaban vertiginosamente en su pecho mientras más le acariciaba y besaba con esa fogosidad que le mostrara en un inicio. Su boca era dulcemente profanada por esa lengua hábil, de la cual había aprendido ya el modo de usar la suya. Por lo que instintivamente rozó la ajena de modo juguetón, deslizándola por los costados y envolviéndola como la otra lo hacía, en tanto que sus manos tomaban el rostro del nórdico y ladeaba el suyo para facilitarle el profundizar más, si es que era posible.

El calor iba en aumento en el menudo cuerpo de Loki al igual que las ganas de respirar, por lo que jadeaba con insistencia entre el beso, pero aun así trataba de esforzarse y seguirle el paso a Thor, aunque al final, ambos tuvieron que parar para atrapar un respiro antes de caer inconscientes a falta de oxígeno. El hechicero respiraba demasiado agitado, casi tiritando, manteniendo la mirada entrecerrada en los labios de Thor, sintiendo su aliento igual de alterado chocando contra el suyo. Realmente era algo aturdente que solo un beso dado por el mayor lograra hacerlo perderse en un mundo de ensueño y placer total.

– ¿Qué... qué pasa?

Indagó jadeante, con el semblante extasiado aunque un tanto confuso por la súbita expresión de descontento del rubio, creyendo que algo había hecho mal.

Carente de un buen argumento, o mejor dicho, una respuesta no tan grotesca para sustituir el: _Estoy pensando la manera de dilatarte el culo para que después pueda penetrarte, _Thor se mantuvo en silencio por breves instantes. Aunque esa fuera la realidad no hallaba un modo sencillo, o por lo menos suave y sereno, para que Loki se acostumbrara tanto al modo de hacérselo saber cómo a la invasión que secundaría toda esa estimulación. Sin embargo, el ojiazul tornó su semblante pensativo por uno condescendiente y conmovido cuando el pequeño le preguntó qué sucedía, creyendo que algo no marchaba bien. A lo que el nórdico le depositó un fugaz beso en su sonrojada nariz puntiaguda y le hizo cosquillas con la propia, presionando la punta de ésta para calmar su inquietud.

– Nada Loki... Solo estoy tratando de averiguar cómo diablos...

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y plasmó una mueca de descubrimiento y revelación divina en su rostro. Miró de nuevo al ojiverde quien le observó extrañado, y sin avisar, saltó de la cama dirigiéndose a un mueble frente a ellos.

– Oh, quédate ahí

Le avisó al darse cuenta que no le había explicado nada. Luego se giró y corrió hacia el primer cajón, buscando algo que le había comprado en secreto a un mercader.

– Mierda... ¿dónde estará? Estoy seguro que lo dejé aquí... –decía entre dientes, desacomodando todo el cajón repleto de ropa

En cuanto Thor le miró comprensivo y cálido, e hizo ese acto cómplice al besar y rozar la punta de su nariz con la suya, Loki intuyó que no se trataba de que hubiera errado en algo, más por el tono confuso que empleó el rubio para tratar de decirle lo que sucedía, se dio cuenta de que su hermano pensaba en hallar el modo de hacer algo. Aunque no estaba seguro de que, hasta ese momento.

De pronto, el pequeño pelinegro notó como el mayor parecía haber dado con lo que necesitaba, y acto seguido, este salió de la cama de un solo movimiento, yendo raudo hacia el mueble de frente al lecho y dejándolo con una intriga enorme al no tener una explicación a su comportamiento repentino. Pero casi al instante, el nórdico se giró hacia él como recordando aquel detalle y le comunicó exaltado que permaneciera en su lugar. Ante esto, Loki se incorporó quedando medio sentado, recargado con sus delgados brazos sobre la cama, observando con ojos expectantes como Thor buscaba insistente algo en el cajón del mueble. Aventaba cosas en el interior y sacaba ropa sin cuidado, dejando un puñado de prendas a sus pies, mientras le oía refunfuñar al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

Más de la mitad del cajón estaba vacío, y estuvo a punto de refunfuñar para proferir una maldición ensordecedora, de no ser porque su palma topó con una superficie de cristal frío, haciendo que el ojiazul riera grave con orgullo. Encontró lo que estaba buscando, precisamente, pequeño y casi recluido hasta el final de la inmensa gaveta: un frasco encorchado fuertemente, encerrando dentro un líquido especial cristalino. Lo sostuvo en su mano, sonriendo internamente, y regresó campal hasta sentarse a lado del chiquillo para enseñarle la botella, esperando que se alegrara. Más en lugar de eso, este lo vio todavía más confundido que antes.

– Oh, es verdad... Nunca te han hablado de qué va todo esto –Thor se golpeó la frente, recordando que el chico nunca había visto uno de esos, ni mucho menos sabía lo que era– De acuerdo... Loki, este frasco me lo vendió un curandero en el mercado. Contiene una mezcla especial para humectar la piel, se lo compré cuando quise tener piel suave como la tuya, ¿recuerdas?

Lamentablemente, el efecto solo era temporal y Thor decidió no seguir gastando fortuna en frascos de tamaño mínimo y contenido insuficiente para cubrir todo su cuerpo. Pero ahora tenía intenciones muy distantes a las de suavizar su piel áspera.

– Vamos a necesitarlo -continuó dándoselo al pelinegro para que lo examinara por sí mismo

No pasó mucho cuando Loki oyó una risa grave, con tintes de altivez y autosuficiencia proveniente de Thor, por lo que supo entonces que este había encontrado lo que necesitaba. Sin quitarle la mirada intrigante de encima, el ojiverde le vio regresar con una gran confianza plasmada en su rostro victorioso, acentuando así su confusión. Poco después el rubio subió a la cama, situándose a su lado nuevamente, entre que le mostraba una pequeña botella con un líquido transparente en mínima cantidad. Obviamente Loki no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era aquel frasco. Una poción, no lo creía, además de que Thor no tendría por qué tener una. Más al momento de escucharle decir que lo había comprado a un curandero, tiempo atrás, y que se trataba de un tipo de ungüento para suavizar la piel, su curiosidad aumentó.

Recordaba que en algún tiempo, hace mucho, su hermano se ponía a comparar su piel con la suya. Le pasaba un dedo suavemente por sobre el brazo o mejillas, haciéndole cosquillas por lo sutil del tacto, y siempre decía que al momento de tocarle era como si su piel fuera de algodón o incluso seda. En cambio la suya era áspera y rígida, por lo que en algún momento le comentó entre divertido y quejumbroso que desearía tener la piel igual de tersa que la suya, a lo cual, el chiquillo le había aconsejado burlonamente volver a ser un niño para ello. El pequeño ignoraba que aún conservara alguno de esos frascos, después de no ver resultados duraderos, y el que todavía lo tuviera en resguardo le causó más intriga que antes. _¿Para qué lo querría ahora?_ Se preguntaba mientras examinaba con interés por todos lados el recipiente, a pesar de que veía lo mismo desde cualquier ángulo.

– ¿Y para qué vamos a...?

La pregunta se cortó en un instante al tiempo que su rostro se tornaba inquieto, abriendo los ojos de golpe y clavando la mirada dudosa en el rubio, intuyendo a lo que este se refería. Si iban a intimar en serio, no veía otro modo de ayudar a que fuera perfecto más que preparando el acto lo mejor posible. Por eso era que necesitaba un tipo de _suavizante_ para hacerlo.

El rubio apartó el frasco del menor antes de responderle y meditó por un segundo lo que diría, entre que torcía la boca a modo de concentración. Estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo que no tenía conocimiento total, se imaginaba el cómo, pero llevarlo a la práctica lo ponía nervioso. Aunque decidido al fin, destapó el frasco y olió antes la mezcla. Seguía usable, de lo contrario despediría hedor. Thor lo dejó en la cómoda al lado de su cama y devolvió su mirada celeste en la confundida del ojiverde. Se acercó lento y lo besó con calma una vez más para ambientarlo de nuevo, permaneciendo ambos sentados. Sin que Loki lo notara, el nórdico se las ingenió para irlo recostando sobre la cama, nuevamente, acariciando de modo sutil sus caderas, transmitiéndole seguridad y el deje de _no temas a nada_. El beso duró lo suficiente para tranquilizar al menor, por lo que pasados unos instantes Thor tomó de nuevo el frasco y encaró con él a su hermano.

– Escucha Loki... este unto nos servirá para que te haga el amor... Hay un lugar de tu cuerpo que no ha sido explorado antes, esto facilitará el proceso para que no te sea incómodo, ¿vale?

Intentó explicarle sin dejar notar su evidente ansia, puesto que él tampoco sabía cómo actuar realmente. Más al poco, tomó del hombro al hechicero, dándole a entender que girara por completo para quedar de pecho a la cama. Se encimó besando su cabello, nuca y parte de la espalda, mientras que con cautela derramaba algo del contenido en su diestra, reservando el otro tanto para después.

El pelinegro mantenía su atención fija en todo acto, gesto y movimiento de su hermano. Estaba nervioso, podía verlo. A pesar de que intentaba disimularlo, el ojiverde percibió su ansia, cosa que le hizo dudar de lo que estaban haciendo y lo que vendría después. Comenzaba a pensar en la posibilidad de posponer cualquier cosa que Thor tuviera en mente, pero en segundos el mayor volvió a adueñarse de sus labios en un beso suave y tranquilo, a modo de querer transmitirle seguridad y confianza. Mismas que pronto inundaron su interior al dejarse llevar por esas caricias, tanto en su boca como en sus caderas y parte de los muslos, una vez que fuera recostado nuevamente sobre la cama.

Rato después de que su ansia fuera calmada, el ojiazul se separó un poco para tomar aire al igual que tomaría el frasco del buró, devolviéndole la mirada celeste al hechicero para revelarle lo que seguía, y lo que dijo volvió a ponerlo tenso. Había un lugar íntimo en su cuerpo que no había sido expuesto antes a nada ni nadie, ni tampoco había sido tocado, y el ungüento serviría para facilitar la exploración y ayudar a que no fuera incómodo. Solo con esa breve información, Loki cayó en cuenta de que parte del cuerpo se trataba, motivo que le hizo asustarse un poco. No porque no confiara en que Thor sería lo más gentil y paciente posible, sino por lo que representaba lo que este iba a hacer, más aún al notar la diferencia abismal entre su cuerpo y el suyo. Aun así, las ganas de Loki por seguir y experimentar aquello que el rubio le enseñaría lo llevaron a permanecer estoico y mantener su confianza plena y ciega en Thor. Por lo que respirando profundo, acató la petición silenciosa del rubio para girarse y acomodarse boca abajo, mientras le sentía besar su cabello, nuca y espalda en busca de calmar sus nervios. Aquello dió resultado momentáneamente, puesto que había cerrado los ojos para experimentar mejor las sensaciones de sus labios contra su piel, sacándole así varios suspiros entrecortados y uno que otro liviano jadeo.

Thor continuó repartiendo besos acuosos a lo largo de las escápulas del menor, susurrándole de vez en vez que todo iría bien. Claramente quien llevaba la parte difícil de los dos era Loki, cosa que el rubio no pasó por alto. Se notaba en el modo que tensaba la nuca y en la silueta inquieta que hacía tumulto entre los músculos de su espalda, como prominencias que subían y bajaban de forma arrítmica, entre que el chiquillo intentaba acomodarse en las sábanas debajo suyo y se aferraba al diminuto almohadón como si fuera un peluche. Instantes después el mayor se arrodilló, respirando agitado también por el cúmulo de emociones que revoloteaban en su interior, y comenzó con la preparación.

– Necesito que levantes un poco tus caderas... Así, estás bien... –aprobó, tomando una parte de la zona y elevándola con su mano– De acuerdo, voy a untarte un poco, ¿sí?

Advirtió volcando el resto del contenido del frasco entre las nalgas temblorosas del ojiverde, notando como este saltaba por lo frío de la sensación. Pronto dirigió su mano derecha, previamente envuelta con el ungüento, y comenzó a masajear la zona con parsimonia y lentitud para hacerlo entrar en calor. Se recostó pegando su pecho prominente a la aperlada espalda, aspirando un aroma característico que danzaba en el cuerpo del pequeño, al tiempo que iba derritiéndose al oír sus jadeos y ligeras quejas por lo extraño que seguramente debería estarse sintiendo. Tal cosa consiguió que Thor se excitara y analizara a detalle cada movimiento, igual que grabara en su memoria cada sonido erótico, tanto como el acto que hacían. Su mente se desbordó con facilidad, dejando que su mano tocara aquella zona virgen sin pasar más allá de su entrada, solo rozándola superficialmente mientras se daba cuenta de lo sensible que era Loki. Ya fantaseaba con terminar la dilatación y verse enterrado entre sus piernas.

Thor seguía con las caricias húmedas proferidas a la piel de su menuda espalda, mientras le escuchaba decir palabras de calma y condescendencia que poco a poco lo sumían en un mundo de ensueño inquietante. Aquello estaba gustándole realmente, pero no dejaba de ser algo totalmente nuevo y abrumante, por lo que suponía que ese nervio y temor tortuosos eran normales para ser la primera vez que haría el amor con alguien, a su corta edad. Y no solo se trataba de un _alguien_ cualquiera, con quien empezaría a despertar a su vida íntima, sino que se trataba de su hermano mayor a quien amaba por encima de todas las cosas. Mientras pensaba en ello, Loki se aferraba nervioso al almohadón debajo de su rostro, manteniendo los ojos completamente cerrados, sintiendo que Thor iba bajando poco a poco por su espalda hasta incorporarse de rodillas. Le oyó respirar agitado mientras le pedía que levantara las caderas para quedar posicionadas, entre que este le ayudaba a quedar en una mejor alineación hacia su pelvis. Ante esto, el ojiverde pasó saliva y abrió inmediatamente los ojos con incertidumbre, respirando profundo y pesado, para luego empezar a sentir como aquel líquido resbalaba por entre sus nalgas y piernas. Estaba frío, por lo que dio un leve respingo acompañado de un quejido suave, más pronto ese frío se fue tornando en tibieza y calor conforme Thor estimulaba delicadamente aquella zona.

Sus dedos masajeando la periferia de su entrada realmente lo estaban haciendo delirar. Era un toque sutil, parsimonioso y rítmico. Acariciaba una y otra vez, haciéndole sentir en extremo bien, tan bien que su cuerpo respondía envolviéndose en fuego, excitándose, sensibilizándose hasta el último nervio de su ser. Entre más tocaba Thor aquella parte de su cuerpo, Loki sentía arder. Sus latidos se aceleraban, su ansia se acrecentaba y su pequeña erección fue tornándose más viva y erguida, a la par que sus gemidos se volvían candentes y sugestivos.

– Mnh... Thor...

Su nombre siendo gemido con ese temblor arrastrando las palabras, permitieron a Thor darse cuenta que su hermano sí estaba bastante nervioso y con la incertidumbre a flor de piel, por no saber absolutamente nada del tema o del porqué se sentía tan bien el ser estimulado de esa forma. Aquello le recordó que en su primera vez él también tiritaba y se aferraba con desesperación a lo que fuera, porque la ola de placer le revolcaba sin tregua. Lo volvió a besar repetidas veces en lo que disponía el masaje. Repartió besos en su nuca, los hombros, espalda y en sus costillas, mientras que su mano seguía untando aquel líquido caliente ya. Cuando los jadeos del ojiverde se apaciguaron y dieron paso a una respiración más calma y reconfortante, el mayor supo que llegaría la hora de comenzar a dilatarlo. Detuvo el masaje momentáneamente y esparció un poco del lubricante sin dejar que resbalara, porque sería útil cada gota.

– Loki... voy a prepararte. Trata de soltar tu cuerpo, respira hondo, y cuando inserte mi dedo exhala lentamente…

Luego de la advertencia, el nórdico se posicionó mejor para que su mano hiciera la labor. Separó una nalga con el pulgar de su mano izquierda, se relamió los labios sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, y deslizó su dedo índice con suavidad y entereza, logrando tocar paredes inexploradas, abiertas por primera vez, cálidas y contrayéndose en su recibimiento.

– Aagh...

Aquella relajación tan plácida que hubo alcanzado con ese masaje conciliador, terminó saliendo por la terraza en cuanto sintió un dedo de Thor introduciéndose lento y certero. La liviana invasión no había sido del todo dolorosa en extremo, más sin en cambio, sí resultaba incómodo a pesar de estar lubricado de forma adecuada. Sus entrañas temblaban, mientras las paredes de su interior se cerraban por reflejo sobre ese dígito que iba resbalando de modo gentil y pasivo. Trataba de soltarse y respirar de forma acompasada como Thor le había pedido. Contuvo el aliento entre que terminaba de ensartar su dedo, sintiendo el corazón galopando como un corcel impetuoso y fiero, corriendo desbocado por los senderos arbolados de los bosques de Asgard. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraban fervientes a esa almohada que le servía de apoyo, al tiempo que percibía un ligero escozor en su entrada, una vez que Thor terminara de introducir su dígito, permitiéndole así volver a retomar las respiraciones temblorosas pero que intentaba tornar calmas y rítmicas.

– Tranquilo... todo está bien, abre un poco tus piernas... Respira lento, cierra los ojos y baja la espalda…

Intentaba a capa y espada calmar a Loki, debería ser realmente incómodo tener un dedo dentro suyo, más aun siendo del tamaño y largo del nórdico.

Entre que esperaba a que el ojiverde acostumbrara su cuerpo a la invasión, Thor se dedicaba a acariciar parte del dorso bajo, justo al nivel donde el menor estaría sintiendo incomodidad, dibujándose una imagen adorable a su vista. La entrada era estrecha y no plenamente instruida para recibir, adorable totalmente. Sonrió de medio lado y beso una mejilla del menor, impulsado por un empuje romántico y ridículamente enamoradizo, solo por saber que él sería el único en enterarse de la sensualidad que escondía aquella cavidad sin explorar. Cuando dilucidó que Loki recargaba su blanco pecho contra las sábanas y removía ligeramente sus caderas el mayor principió a mover su dígito, despacio al inicio, pero adquiriendo ritmo cada vez que las paredes se expandían.

El ojiverde atendió al siguiente pedido del rubio y separó las piernas un poco más, un tanto tembloroso, relajando su espalda para que esta bajara y descansara. Entonces cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar lentamente, mientras que sentía como su cuerpo iba aceptando aquel invasor, permitiéndole instalarse al tiempo que lo envolvía en calor. Era una sensación extraña entre incomodidad y placer. Jamás se habría imaginado que aquel lugar pudiera usarse para otra cosa de la que fisiológicamente debía, y por más abrumante que fuera aquel nuevo descubrimiento, a Loki le gustaba. Cada segundo que ese dedo permanecía quieto dentro de él, esperando a estar listo, el pelinegro comenzaba a experimentar más sensaciones de placer, más calor y ansiedad. Como si su deseo mismo estuviera saliendo a flote mientras más contacto tenía. Pasados varios segundos, el pelinegro terminó por relajarse y destensó el cuerpo, removiendo ligero las caderas en señal de que estaba listo. Acto seguido, Thor comenzó a penetrarle con el dígito, insertándolo de modo lento y suave, sacándole un quedo gemido incómodo. Pero poco a poco el menor fue acostumbrándose a las sensaciones y a las embestidas, mismas que fueron tornándose constantes y profundas, logrando hacerle gemir con goce al igual que retorcerse, al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza y fruncía el ceño manteniendo los labios entreabiertos mientras cerraba los ojos de vez en vez.

Entre que el canal de su hermano se dilataba, el rubio se armaba de control para no adelantar las cosas y terminar lastimando a Loki, porque a cada embestida manual que daba su erección tomaba grosor y dureza, imaginándose como seria estar dentro. Como la calidez del lugar lo envolvería y asfixiaría, como sería hacerle el amor a Loki con toda la libertad del mundo. Pero necesitaba bajarse las ansias mientras tanto, recordándose infinidad de veces que aquel ser de exquisita fragilidad, yaciendo frente suyo, seguía siendo virgen. Contempló una buena porción dilatada y creyó conveniente insertar un segundo dedo. Más antes de proceder, tomó por la cadera al joven para seguir preparándolo. Su dedo medio rozó sin entrar pero presionó la zona para que cediera un poco.

– Ya sigue otro... Relájate, no muevas tu pelvis hasta que yo te avise…

Avisó deslizando el segundo intruso. Le había comentado que no se moviera en lo posible, puesto que dos dígitos con los cuales contender podrían herirlo si no lo hacía bien.

Al poco tiempo de haberse acompasado ya con el vaivén del dígito, Loki sintió sus caderas siendo alzadas y de inmediato un nuevo dedo rozando la zona, poco más dilatada, pero sin llegar a entrar aun, solo presionando para preparar camino. Más no por ello dejó de sobresaltarse. Antes de eso Thor le avisó que habría un segundo dedo en su interior, por lo que no debía moverse hasta que se lo informara. Aunque sinceramente, el chiquillo no tenía intenciones de querer siquiera mover un solo cabello, porque estaba seguro que iba a quedarse entumido de pies a cabeza, y eso que se trataban de un par de dígitos únicamente. Pero si lo veía desde este punto, su hermano al ser mayor que él, con un físico mucho más desarrollado y maduro, los dedos de su mano no eran precisamente de un tamaño y forma _gentiles_, por lo que tenía razones para inquietarse por sentir uno más dentro.

El ojiverde tomó un par de respiraciones y volvió a inhalar aire suficiente, apretó tanto los ojos como la almohada entre sus manos, preparándose mentalmente y aguardando quieto a que Thor prosiguiera. Este no tardó en volver a la carga, introduciendo de la misma forma delicada aquel segundo intruso, haciéndole apretar los dientes y ahogar un quejido lastimero en su garganta, mientras que estrujaba la tela entre sus dedos y su interior se contraía experimentando un poco de dolor que le corrió por toda la espalda, pero aún era soportable.

Su dedo quedó incrustado por completo, siendo rodeado por paredes cálidas y estrechas, ignorantes a cuales serían los movimientos de aquellos intrusos que habían invadido territorio nunca antes surcado, ni divisado por manos ajenas ni propias. Thor se deshizo en quedos gemidos guturales, atorados en su tráquea aun, pasando saliva mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente. Tomó un tiempo antes de que Loki se acostumbrara de nuevo a esa extraña sensación de exploración y dilatación, con el nórdico tras él diciéndole palabras de consuelo, susurrándole que todo marcharía bien, que no lo lastimaría y que si él lo deseaba se detendría para no incomodarlo. Todo porque a pesar de estar de espaldas el ojiverde, Thor podía intuir que tener dos dedos dentro era doloroso, aunque no mortal.

De a poco, y con paciencia exagerada, inició un vaivén horizontal con ambos dígitos para que la entrada cediera con facilidad y se humectara en lo planeado. Más el rubio gruñó un poco cuando los músculos se contrajeron y no dejaron que sus dedos se movieran lo suficiente. Loki seguía tenso.

– ¿Necesitas un respiro?

Preguntó en tono bajo, chocando su aliento contra la oreja del chico, acariciándole gentil de la cadera al principio del muslo izquierdo y de regreso, deteniendo el paso de los invasores a la espera de la respuesta del pelinegro.

– ¿Debería hacerlo más despacio?

Era una incomodidad bastante notoria la que el hechicero experimentaba. Un dedo realmente no había sido gran cosa, pero dos ya era algo significativo. Sabía que era necesaria aquella breve preparación para poder seguir al siguiente nivel, y lo deseaba, en verdad lo deseaba. Quería explorar esos terrenos llenos de sentimientos extasiantes, nuevos y delirantes, prohibidos y pasionales, excitantes, por el mismo hecho de ser inapropiados entre ellos. Tuvo la oportunidad de irse cuando Thor quiso llevarle de regreso a su alcoba, pero se negó, y se negó porque con tan solo ese primer beso impregnado de ternura y seducción juntas, bastó para despertar en él esa sensualidad nata que aún yacía dormida. Sensualidad celosamente guardada en su interior, sin ser consciente de que la poseía, no hasta que Thor juntara sus labios con los suyos y lo llevara sutilmente a un mundo flotante entre las nubes.

Los dedos habían quedado quietos en su interior, mismos que apresó inmediatamente al sentir como estos invadían su intimidad y expandían el lugar por inercia. Su liviano cuerpo no pudo evitar temblar de pies a cabeza, así como no pudo evitar emitir quedos quejidos con tinte sollozante, aunque sin llegar a ser demasiado sonoros ni tampoco a modo de llanto. Simplemente era la reacción natural a esa incomodidad que se había tornado poco más intensa, pero seguía siendo soportable. O tal vez era que a pesar de su fragilidad, Loki poseía una gran fuerza de voluntad y determinación interior que lo hacía permanecer firme en aquella decisión, a pesar de sentir ese par de dígitos comenzando a moverse con extrema lentitud, produciéndole una intensa contracción a la par que apretaba los ojos y plasmaba una expresión lastimera en su rostro sonrojado y aperlado. Sin embargo, pronto ese movimiento cesó puesto que Thor percibió su incomodidad.

– Ngh… No… estoy bien… Solo... hazlo despacio... ¿sí?...

Respondió entrecortadamente a la pregunta del mayor, manteniendo la cabeza gacha y tensa, mientras este hacía lo posible por consolarle con susurros al oído y caricias en la cadera y parte del muslo izquierdo.

Al igual que el ojiverde, Thor sentía una especie de cosquilleo que trepaba por sus brazos hasta llegar a las terminales nerviosas de sus dígitos, regresando en milésimas a su mente e indicándole cuan expandido estaba. Su pecho se hinchó al escuchar el casi ruego de Loki, por lo que en busca de tranquilizarle, dejó que una suave exhalación de aliento tibio diera de lleno contra la espalda de éste. Se reclinó y con su mano libre giró el rostro del chico para plantarle un beso certero en los labios rosas, un beso apenas superficial.

– Como desees

Dijo de modo condescendiente, brindándole una sonrisa y besándolo de nueva cuenta para calmarlo y distraerlo. Deshecho entre los labios tersos y delgados, pero carnosos, Thor removió su cadera llegando a rozar su erección encima del dorso bajo del hechicero, produciéndole un placentero escalofrío. Sus dedos permanecían estáticos, más pasados breves instantes comenzó a moverlos de forma circular, esta vez, removiéndolos en el canal a modo de dibujar un óvalo con ellos, mientras acallaba los gemidos de Loki con su lengua.

Aquella sonrisa cálida, precedida de un asentimiento concienzudo, ayudó al hechicero a calmarse livianamente, aunque le resultó mucho más efectivo el beso que el rubio le diera casi al instante. Invadía su boca pequeña de nueva cuenta con su lengua húmeda y tibia, acariciándole por dentro, incitando a la suya a seguirle. Sin lugar a dudas, aquel contacto lascivo y profundo entre sus bocas era el mejor sedante que el ojiverde pudo tener en ese momento. Lentamente, Loki sintió el par de dígitos moverse de forma circular, suave y consideradamente, arrancándole gemidos sofocados que fueron ahogados y desvanecidos entre sus bocas. El interior del menor fue cediendo poco a poco hasta que la incomodidad fue siendo cada vez menos, por lo que sumido en la nueva sensación de goce, Loki movió livianamente sus caderas, notando como la erección de Thor rozaba la parte baja de su espalda, motivo que le hizo endurecerse poco más y besarle con más ansia.

Thor sonrió entre el beso al tiempo que frotaba con mayor insistencia su erección contra la espalda del pequeño, casi surcando la línea que separa los glúteos, pero sin llegar a tocar o rebasar el límite para no asustarlo más de la cuenta. Ya que fuera como fuera, y por más enamorado que estés o seguro de darle ese regalo especial a alguien, una primera vez siempre atemoriza. Por otro lado, se entretuvo extendiendo su lengua ávidamente, mientras sus dedos se daban el lujo de moverse con maestría, pero acompasados aun, puesto que adentro seguía sin estar plenamente abierto. Apenas daba indicios de ceder y Thor tuvo que aprovechar esa mínima oportunidad. El cuerpo de Loki poseía una sensibilidad extrema y era su deber no fragmentarla bruscamente, tenía que cuidar que cada embestida fuese paciente, letárgica y mansa.

Relajados ambos, el nórdico pudo seguir a un ritmo mejor y recorrer aquella porción que todavía no tocaba, cosa que no le fue tan difícil. El canal estaba acostumbrándose a la invasión y eso ya ameritaba una buena ventaja, además no quería ir demasiado pronto tampoco, porque al paso que llevaba sentía que se correría con la pura imagen, gemidos y contracciones en sus dígitos. No, él debía aguardar y esperar el momento oportuno para que _hacer el amor_ adquiriera su auténtico significado.

Entre más pasaban los segundos el ojiverde comenzaba a destensar el cuerpo, permitiendo que Thor moviera sus dedos con más libertad, experimentando así como la delicada piel de su entrada adquiría mayor expansión y calor por la fricción. Mismo calor que cobijaba su cuerpo y le hacía transpirar ese brillo aperlado que refulgía con el brillo del nocturno manto estelar. Sentía como el nórdico no paraba de friccionar su dureza contra su espalda, logrando percibir como aquella hombría se tornaba más rígida y caliente, de la misma forma que lo sintió antes en su mano trémula. Lo esperaba con deseo, lo ansiaba cada vez más, ansiaba ese momento en que por fin se volvieran uno solo.

– Mnh... Aah...

Pasado un rato, Loki no pudo más con la falta de aire, por lo que separó sus labios rojos de los carnosos del rubio, respirando a base de jadeos impregnados de lujuria.

Una vez que el desfogue arremetió en la entrepierna del nórdico con más ahínco, éste sintió una baja súbita de autocontrol. Las sensaciones en torbellino atropellando su consciencia le estaban llevando al extremo, haciéndolo encorvarse en cuanto algo de pre-seminal emergió de su erección recostada en el dorso pálido del pequeño. Casi al mismo tiempo que Loki rompía el beso Thor aceleró la dilatación, aunque todavía conservando algo de delicadeza al hacerlo, a pesar de que sentía explotar internamente entre tanta excitación y ligereza en sus fricciones.

– Ahh...

Jadeó ronco en el instante que la entrada del ojiverde cedió por completo ante la preparación, facilitando el embestirlo con ansia y arrancarle gemidos que resoplaban contra la almohada donde se apoyaba el menor. Las contracciones en torno suyo le avisaron que ya casi estaba listo. Casi. Aún seguía siendo necesario ser gentiles porque ambos dedos solo habían abierto lo necesario para que la punta, y algo más del miembro del nórdico, pudieran penetrar después. Aunque ahora ya tenía buena parte ganada en ese aspecto, y Thor necesitaba descargar sus fuerzas y confirmar el pacto que ambos tenían pendiente. Sí, era justo hacerlo, no solo por los jadeos del pelinegro sino por el bien común, sería inhumano quedarse más tiempo sin sentirse mutuamente, sin entregarse a esa pasión que los agolpaba con furia, sin conocer la sensualidad del otro. Esto motivó lo suficiente al rubio para parar momentáneamente la dilatación, extraer con cuidado ambos dedos, reclinarse hacia adelante y abrazar por la cintura a Loki.

– Loki... Loki... –dijo casi suplicante– Te haré el amor... Voy a hacerte sentir como nunca... Creerás que fuiste al Valhalla... Quédate tranquilo, lo haré lento, ¿vale? –pidió sin pedir permiso realmente

Inmediatamente después de que Loki rompiera el beso, su entrada fue embestida con más soltura y necesidad, provocando que este gimiera con vehemencia contra la almohada, sintiendo como el placer ardiente corría por toda la extensión de su piel, igual que por sobre su erección palpitante. Se encorvaba o removía, alzando el rostro y volviéndolo a agachar, manteniendo los ojos vidriosos y nublados apenas abiertos, mientras que sus labios permanecían separados, húmedos e hinchados, y sus brazos envolvían la almohada con posesión. Jadeaba excitado, gemía enardecido, se deshacía en lujuria, sensaciones hasta ese momento desconocidas pero a las que pronto se volvió dependiente. Por lo que instintivamente, Loki movía las caderas en busca de aquellos dígitos tan diestros que lo estaban haciendo perder la razón. Mas su lívido acrecentó al percibir la esencia caliente de Thor resbalando sobre su espalda, motivo que le causó pasar por lo mismo, solo que manchando ligeramente la sábana bajo su frágil cuerpo.

El momento estaba cerca y Loki lo supo cuando escucho gruñir a Thor excitado hasta los huesos, y sentirle remover sus dedos con delicadeza, a pesar de lo desesperado que debía estar. Lo siguiente que percibió, fue el cuerpo del rubio acomodarse sobre él y rodearle con sus brazos por la cintura, logrando sentir su aliento ansioso sobre la piel de su oído derecho, igual que notó la punta del falo rozando sugerente su entrada dilatada. Jadeó con nervio ante esto, aunque después de las palabras ardientes que Thor le profesara, lo único que tenía en mente era sentirlo tomarle, sentirlo hacerle el amor por primera vez.

-Ngh... Thor... hazme tuyo... Quiero... quiero ser tuyo...

Dijo entre gemidos entrecortados y con el rubor a todo lo que daba.

Thor fue desarmado por las palabras suplicantes perforando su tímpano, dándole ya el permiso que necesitaba escuchar. Ahora estaba realmente tranquilo con su conciencia, pero inquieto por lo que el acto significaba y el valor gigantesco que de la nada adquirió para él, quien era un casanova insufrible y se consideraba a si mismo inconquistable, o inalcanzable, valiéndose de su propia imagen egoísta. Y no era que fuese un cabrón total pero se había creado fama de patán y bribón descorazonado e incomprometido. Bien, pues ahora toda esta máscara se vendría abajo. No tendría solo sexo, haría el amor con todas las de la ley, se entregaría en cuerpo y por vez primera en alma, llegando a conectar y transmitir aquel amor latente que tenía resguardado con celo para que solo Loki fuera dueño suyo.

Tomó entonces su miembro de nuevo con su diestra, retrocediendo el espacio necesario solo para lograr masturbarse y dejar que algo de pre-seminal emanara, goteando en la punta. Thor lubricó toda la extensión de su falo erguido y duro, y lo condujo después a la entrada a medio abrir.

– Está bien, Loki... relájate…

Fue todo lo que atinó a decir mientras agarraba con firmeza la cadera del ojiverde. Respiró hondo y soltó el aire despacio, como hacen los escapistas antes de meterse a una trampa letal, y penetró con la punta, jadeando ahogadamente por el calor que chocara contra el glande al entrar.

Loki aguardó impaciente, con el ansia y nervio a flor de piel, temblando por lo que pronto vendría pero que sabía seria recompensado. Instantes después, Thor se reacomodó tras él tomando una posición entre sus piernas, aunque todavía encorvado hacia su cuerpo, haciéndole incrementar el ritmo y constancia de sus latidos y respiración. Su cadera fue tomada con firmeza, alzándola poco más, entre que el mayor le pedía relajarse para que fuera menos difícil. Loki trató de hacerlo al pie de la letra y se abrazó a la almohada, sabiendo que necesitaría aferrarse a algo en un inicio. Tomó respiraciones profundas, aunque no tan lentas, haciendo chocar su pecho contra la sábana y parte del almohadón. Cerró los ojos, relajó lo más que pudo tanto el cuerpo como su entrada y permaneció a la espera, más esta no demoró, puesto que casi al instante Thor introdujo la punta en un suave deslizamiento, provocando que el pelinegro notara el cambio entre los dedos y esa pequeña porción del falo, mientras que atrapaba gran cantidad de aire y luchaba por mantenerse calmado, ahogando un quejido liviano en su garganta.

Dentro era cálido, húmedo, reconfortante, placentero, virgen... Ese pequeño detalle era la clave de que Thor tuviera palpitaciones, su pecho doliera por las hiperventilaciones y su ingle ardiera con deseos de más. El nórdico notaba el enorme esfuerzo que realizaba el chiquillo por calmarse a sí mismo y facilitar la penetración, pero seguía siendo insuficiente puesto que la erección del rubio era bastante dotada, y al haberse introducido una porción las paredes del hechicero se contrajeron con brutalidad, acompañado de espasmos que obligaron a expulsar la punta del falo hacia fuera. Thor sopló un mechón dorado que caía por su frente, pasó saliva y tomó de nuevo su miembro, mientras su mano vagaba libre por la cadera y parte del vientre del Loki.

– Vamos lento, no te preocupes... Deja salir el gemido que tienes y baja tus hombros... Tranquilo...

Dijo al besarlo en la nuca, permaneciendo en lo mismo para repartirle besos en lo que su erección se abría paso, llenando al chico con tan solo la punta y una pulgada más. El ojiverde estaba claramente asustado y tenía razón de estarlo, Thor lo comprendía a la perfección. Sabía que además de ser virgen, su cuerpo estaba más desproporcionado en cuanto a tamaño, por lo que su canal resultaba más estrecho que si hubiese sido de la edad del rubio. Así que era sensato pensar que un falo tan prominente, grueso y largo como el del nórdico, deslizándose dentro de una cavidad minúscula, diera la sensación de ser partido en dos.

En cuanto avanzó un poco más, Loki experimentó una punzada de dolor significante que le hizo tensar la quijada, igual que su cuerpo completo, al tiempo que hundía el rostro en la almohada y cerraba los puños desesperadamente atrapando la tela de esta, entre que contraía su interior con fuerza y gimoteaba entre dientes. A los pocos segundos Thor se retrajo para sacar la punta de su entrada, notando su incomodidad, permitiéndole así volver a respirar. Más el menor seguía conservando el estado agitado junto con ese gemido atorado en la garganta, mismo que fue soltado como su hermano le aconsejó en cuanto este se dedicó a besar su nuca y acariciar su vientre, distrayéndolo momentáneamente para retomar el acto.

El joven hechicero volvió a sentirle acomodarse y penetrarlo con suavidad, devolviéndole aquel estado alterado y tembloroso. Lo sentía entrar lentamente, abriéndose paso con decisión. Realmente no había comparación entre sus dedos y su erección ansiosa. A cada milímetro que aquel pedazo de carne excitada se adentraba en él, Loki sentía sus caderas partirse en dos y sus entrañas expandirse brutalmente, pero aun así de forma delicada. Jamás había experimentado una sensación tan intensa, tan desgarradora e invasora, que por breves instantes su pecho se llenó de terror. Más aun al notar como seguía avanzando, igual que el grosor iba en aumento, entre que continuaba ensartándose, provocando que su rostro plasmara un semblante de dolor real, completamente comprimido y arrugado. Con los ojos apretados al máximo y un grito ahogado clavado en su pecho, mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban por las esquinas de sus esmeraldas veladas, y gotas gruesas de sudor surcaban su frente y sienes.

Loki tenía un nudo atorado en la garganta, producto del escozor en su interior y el intenso dolor, pero sabía que Thor lo compensaría, se lo había prometido y lo cumpliría. Era su primera vez y debía ser normal sentir aquello, máxime siendo un pre adolescente que apenas comenzaba a desarrollar su cuerpo, así como seguramente debía ser normal sentir algo caliente resbalando por sus piernas. El pelinegro se imaginaba lo que era, puesto que teniendo dentro por completo esa hombría imponente, era natural que al ser tomada su virginidad hubiera algo que delatara ese acto. Pero aun así no dejaba de aturdirle y atemorizarle.

Un cauce arremetía en el cuerpo del rubio. Su virilidad fue enterrándose de a poco, lento y tan pausado, que era posible distinguir los espacios entre un espasmo y otro, meciéndose en torno a la erección potente que se aventuraba a desvirgar aquellos terrenos. Thor dió un jadeo gatuno, casi bestial, en cuanto el falo quedó incrustado en su totalidad, liberando ese deseo impaciente por poseer a Loki. Pasó varios segundos así, sin perder nota de que el menor se retorcía debajo suyo, plasmando muecas de agonía en su rostro enrojecido y gimiendo como clamando piedad ante el dolor. Prueba de que aquello estaba sobrepasando su tolerancia fue un hilillo de sangre que resbaló por sus muslos, tocando primero la erección del nórdico. Este hecho constataba fiel e irrefutablemente que Loki había sido marcado de por vida, y todo su cuerpo y persona pasaban a ser propiedad de Thor también, cosa que alegró a este último haciéndole sonreír a medio camino y acariciar con ternura el vientre del chico, deseando expresarle cuan feliz y dichoso era, aun por encima de que su querido hermano estuviera contendiendo con el desgarre que anunciaba que a partir de ese momento ya no era virgen. Quiso darle consuelo y asegurarle que todo marcharía bien, pero hablar sin argumentos verdaderamente apacibles no se comparaba a hacerle gestos.

Por otro lado, también le aterró el que Loki no fuera capaz de soportarlo y se desmayara. Aún era frágil, un jovenzuelo bastante peculiar y raro, a su modo. Lo que le faltaba de resistencia física se veía compensado en su vasto intelecto superdotado, y aunque estuviese mostrando valentía y se reservara sus quejas, para el mayor era evidente que la invasión le lastimaba, puesto que no estaba para nada acostumbrado a los placeres que se viven en un lecho. Mucho menos uno de aquella naturaleza.

– La noche del incendio... ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que el palacio ardió en llamas? Todo se hizo cenizas, éramos niños y madre nos dijo que escapáramos al bosque en su caballo... El fuego alcanzó a quemar casi diez hectáreas de árboles y nosotros nos detuvimos en el río... Lloré porque vi arder todo y sufrí, justo como ahora tú sufres, no veía un fin a todo aquel dolor... Pero fuiste tú precisamente quien me dijo que debajo del desastre hay orden, y todo lo carbonizado lograba florear de nuevo... A la siguiente primavera tuvimos una paleta llena de colores por la vegetación que creció encima de los restos del incendio... –dijo de pronto el rubio

Le recordó aquel penoso acontecimiento en el cual, en medio de todo el caos, Loki pudo ponerle orden, mostrándole un capullo de flor que permanecía cerrado. Ese mismo capullo se volvió una flor bellísima y llena de vida, pero para serlo, tuvo que pasar la travesía de ser quemada casi en su totalidad, renaciendo como una magnolia magnífica. Quizá la analogía de una flor floreciendo no era del todo concordante con hacerle el amor, pero sí tenían una cosa en común: iniciar el crecimiento requiere esfuerzo y paciencia.

– Así sucede ahora, Loki. Tal vez creas que esto tardará en bajar y dejar de doler, pero imagina lo que surja de todo esto… el inicio de una relación juntos, los días que le seguirán y las noches que pasaremos sin despegarnos…

Luego de decirle aquella letanía, el nórdico recostó su portentoso cuerpo sobre la menuda espalda del ojiverde, sin mover aun aquel falo adentrado en lo más profundo del canal. Llevó sus manos a las del hechicero para posarlas encima de estas y entrelazó sus dedos contra los nudillos del menor con fuerza, dándole así un soporte al cual aferrarse.

Entre tanto, mientras que intentaba acostumbrarse al miembro dentro, Loki luchaba por controlar las ganas de llorar y tornar esas respiraciones erráticas y lastimeras en algo menos quejumbroso. Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento si no se tranquilizaba, era eso o llorar a mar abierto patéticamente y no deseaba aquello, puesto que llorar significaría que no estaba de acuerdo en lo que sucedía y no era así. Lo quería, aceptó el hecho de que deseaba hacer el amor con Thor y no se arrepentía, muy a pesar del dolor por el que estuviera pasando. Así que debía mantenerse calmo y estable, además, su hermano aún permanecía quieto, concediéndole el tiempo necesario para que su cuerpo lo reconociera y cediera ante él. Lo cual agradecía infinitamente, ya que sabiendo lo impetuoso e impaciente que era, este tenía la gentileza y consideración de esperar el momento en que estuviera listo para continuar.

Poco después, el pequeño escuchó el relato de aquel trágico suceso que acaeció sobre el palacio y sus alrededores cuando niños. Recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido, a pesar de sus cortos años. Aún podía ver claramente el resplandor naranja de las llamas altas quemando todo a su paso, podía oler ese aroma a destrucción y cenizas, escuchar los gritos desesperados, pero más aún podía recordar el semblante dolente de Thor. Lo veía sufrir a cada segundo que sus zafiros miraban el desastre, con un par de ríos bajando incesantes por sus ojos, sentía su pena como si fuera suya. Loki también lloraba en silencio, porque aun siendo solo un pequeño de seis años sabía que de entre los dos, uno debía mantenerse firme y darle soporte al otro. Por eso le dijo aquello, que todo volvería a florecer y a restaurarse, que la adversidad pasaría y pronto su hogar sería como antes, bello y resplandeciente.

Esta anécdota sirvió para que el pelinegro entendiera que ese intenso dolor interno que estaba experimentando pasaría pronto y que sería sustituido por algo realmente hermoso, como aquella primavera llena de vida y fertilidad. El ojiverde confió en sus palabras de un futuro juntos y la relación que irían forjando con cadenas de oro. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Thor, en cuanto este se hubo tendido sobre él y uniera sus manos con las suyas. Tomó un respiro profundo y fue liberando el mismo de a poco, un tanto tembloroso aún, para luego abrir los ojos y observar la unión entre sus manos, hablando luego por lo bajo en un quedo musitar.

– Te amo, hermano…

Como si la cabeza de Thor fuera una estatuilla hecha de porcelana, que con el mínimo roce resbala del pedestal y termina colapsando contra el piso, quebrándose en miles y diminutas partículas, sus defensas fueron desamadas de igual modo, rompiéndose al instante su voluntad y cordura por la declaración tan súbita del menor. Lo había dicho en casi un soplido, sin voz en realidad, pero que a oídos del ojiazul retumbó como un cuerno de batalla amplificado, descolocándolo y turbándolo. Lo había dicho más pronto de lo que imaginaba, a su parecer. Esas dos palabras tan fáciles de pronunciar y difíciles de sentir tomaban su tiempo en hacer acto de presencia. No por lo _complicado_ del léxico, sino por la carga y significado emocional que tenían cuando eran pronunciadas, y más en las condiciones actuales en que ambos se encontraban.

Sí, en efecto, no llevaban ni un día de relación cuando esta revelación apareció, pero Thor comprendió que era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en lo que iba de la noche, además del hecho de hacerle el amor a Loki. Era correcto, tal cual debía ser el ritmo de su sentir, porque él francamente tampoco podía ocultarlo por más tiempo. Bajó entonces su cabeza y con sigilo llegó al cuello del hechicero, besándolo tiernamente, y para cuando éste volteó la cabeza azabache Thor le robó un beso más chocoso y derretido, apretando aquel amarre con sus dedos entrelazados y arrugando con ellos la sábana.

– También te amo, vida mía

Prefirió llamarlo en lo que se había convertido para él: su vida, empezando así a moverse ligeramente en el interior, deslizando su miembro en ralentizados movimientos.

Si bien, Loki no había notado lo pronto que dijo aquella declaración, debido a toda aquella carga de sensaciones abrumantes que lo envolvían, eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo hubiese dicho totalmente en serio. No fue del todo consciente, pero simplemente sus labios expresaron lo que guardaba en su corazón. Era un pequeño aun, que comenzaba a descubrir las mieles del amor, más no por ello era ignorante a sus sentimientos por su hermano. Lo amaba, siempre lo hizo, y ese sentimiento iba creciendo más cada día hasta el punto en que supo que ese amor había rebasado los límites de la fraternidad. Lo notó precisamente aquella vez que experimentó esos celos repentinos y sin aparente razón por ver a Thor besando a esa mujer. Y ahora, estando juntos en su cama, realizando ese acto tan fuerte y significativo emocionalmente, Loki reafirmaba que lo que sentía por el nórdico no era pasajero, ni mucho menos un capricho vano. Era real, tan real y tangible como lo era escuchar al mayor corresponder su amor con el corazón en la mano, y oírle llamarle su vida. Eso mismo era Thor para él, su vida.

El corazón del ojiverde brincó lleno de júbilo después de oírle y sentirle confirmar su declaración con un cálido y tierno beso en el cuello, haciéndole olvidarse momentáneamente del dolor tortuoso para prestarle más atención a sus caricias. Giró entonces el rostro e inmediatamente Thor atrapó sus labios, besándolo con entrega y devoción, apretando sus manos igual que el pelinegro lo hacía en respuesta. Loki también correspondió el beso, moviendo los labios al ritmo que los ajenos marcaban, rozando su lengua con el labio inferior del rubio mientras que este comenzaba con suaves embestidas, impregnadas de paciencia y delicadeza. Ante esto, el chiquillo resintió la incomodidad en un principio, haciéndole quejarse livianamente entre el beso, aunque poco a poco su cuerpo fue acostumbrándose al movimiento y su canal, ahora invadido en su totalidad, iba cediendo.

Cautivado entre el beso pausado pero pasional, y su erección siendo víctima de fricciones placenteras, Thor también gruñó gutural en la garganta del menor, mismo que le devolvió respuesta con un gemido ronco, seguramente provocado por la invasión que debería estar experimentando con el falo yendo en posición horizontal, con entereza plena pero manteniendo el compás lento y el temple sereno. Por inercia, ante tal recibimiento mucho más accesible, Thor balanceó su cuerpo en torno al del hechicero con las caderas chocando y sus muslos temblando ligeramente. No subía todavía de nivel pero cada estocada era el cielo mismo con un toque de perfección y calidez virginal, única en su tipo, tanto por ser estrecha como por la persona que la poseía. El nórdico desistió de entrelazar sus dedos en una mano blanca para dirigir la suya al pecho de su hermano, acariciándole entre sus pectorales sin marcar, al tiempo que aquel beso tomaba ventaja de la última pizca de oxígeno que sobraba. Fue entonces cuando Thor adquirió un ritmo más amaestrado y acelerado, no bestial al cual estaba acostumbrado, pero sí uno donde su erección era engullida cada vez más a cada segundo, comenzando a incrementar el placer que surcaba sus venas e inervaba su ingle con cosquilleantes punciones de deseo.

El beso tuvo que ser interrumpido luego de que la falta de aire comenzara a hacer de las suyas, por lo que siendo Loki quien menos podía contenerlo fue él quien separó sus labios, exhalando un suspiro jadeante entre que agachaba el rostro sonrojado y cerraba momentáneamente los ojos, sintiendo como Thor se inclinaba poco más hacia él y embestía con mayor libertad, conservando la sutileza en cada penetración mientras que una de sus manos viajaba a su pecho y le acariciaba con intensidad y deseo, haciéndole encorvarse livianamente.

Igual que no fue consciente del momento en que dio a conocerle a Thor sobre sus sentimientos reales, Loki tampoco fue consciente del momento en que sus caderas comenzaron a balancearse suaves, adquiriendo mayor confianza y alineándose al compás de las caderas del nórdico, dando por sentado que el dolor desgarrador del inicio había sido desplazado y por fin empezaba a sentir aquel placer que el nórdico le hubo insinuado que experimentaría, después de que pasara lo más difícil. Por lo que inmerso en nuevas sensaciones placenteras, sus quejidos sofocados ahora se volvían gemidos roncos y ronroneantes, acompañando esas contracciones internas que apretaban el falo, provocando tanto goce ajeno como propio.

– Mnh... Aah...

Oficialmente, el efecto deseado se hacía evidente conforme el tiempo avanzaba y seguía entrando y saliendo del escondrijo dentro del cuerpo del ojiverde. Thor notó como cedía ante su penetración y el dolor se volvía placer eventualmente, acompañado de gemidos siseantes y eróticos, producto de todo el orbe de sensaciones que ambos percibían. Cegado por el deseo, el nórdico tomó ahora ambas caderas de Loki, reacomodándose más confiado, logrando que las piernas del menor se abrieran más y el canal quedara expuesto en su totalidad, comenzando así con un vaivén más suelto y jadeante que combinaba sus cuerpos coordinados en una especie de baile lascivo, meciéndose juntos, con la erección del mayor buscando la entrada. Erección que iba apareciendo y desapareciendo, acompañada por los constantes jadeos de parte de ambos, acallados a veces y sonoros en otras.

– Aggh... Carajo... Ngh...

Las embestidas se volvieron más necesitadas, con Thor deslizándose a prisa entre que revolvía el cabello en la nuca del ojiverde, y lamía sorpresivamente sobre las escápulas y hombros. Penetraba una y otra vez, arremetiendo contra el canal sin tregua alguna.

– Thor...

Loki no pudo evitar gemir alto, con el nombre del ojiazul escapando de entre sus labios, alzando la cabeza y exponiendo más las caderas hacia la pelvis detrás suyo, en cuanto notó como las embestidas se tornaban ansiosas y necesitadas. Sus manos volvieron a aferrarse a la almohada, solo que esta vez buscado sostenerse de algo para no desmayar por el delirio celestial que estaba sintiendo. Thor lo tomaba con deseo y pasión, mismas emociones que inundaban el ser del joven hechicero llenándolo por completo, excitándolo hasta niveles que jamás pudo imaginar siquiera. Sus labios entreabiertos se curvaban un poco más, su ceño se fruncía dulce y perversamente, su cuerpo se estremecía envuelto en fuego abrazador, y su propia erección palpitaba y se endurecía, igual que aquella que arremetía una y otra vez dentro de su intimidad.

La calidez con la cual el falo era envuelto, sumando las contracciones y espasmos que lo asfixiaban y engullían en demasía, quemándose en deseos evidentes, colocaron a Thor al nivel que siempre se busca al realizar actos carnales, con la única diferencia de que el nórdico estaba dando todo de sí y al mismo tiempo siendo retribuido exponencialmente, debido a que sentimientos románticos y anhelantes estaban involucrados. Lo notaba… lo percibía en la forma en que todo el placer estaba afectándole, reduciendo su orgullo vanidoso para dejarlo indefenso ante aquel amor, del cual rehuía antes y ahora buscaba desesperado, aferrado al cuerpo del chico. Ese amor que tomaba un impulso y lo convertía en un Valhalla personal en cada estoque, lo había derrotado por completo. Así debía sentirse hacer el amor entonces. Ya comprendía a todos aquellos que lo describían como algo sobrenatural, inusual y adictivo. Si había un precio que pagar por tener tal sensación cada día, él lo daría con números elevados.

Divagando y dejando a su cuerpo hablar por él, su boca exhaló aliento fresco en la espalda del menor. Sus estocadas transmitían desfogue y deseos de más, hasta que llegó a rozar un punto específico que detuvo a Thor de continuar penetrando, dado que Loki cerró con fuerza sus paredes alrededor de su virilidad. Había encontrado ese sitio que te hace perder toda cordura y solo existe vocabulario para pedir más.

Realmente era lo que Thor le había dicho, estaba sintiéndose tan elevado que creía estar pisando los suelos del mismo Valhalla. Tocando con sus manos lo más hermoso y sublime, escuchando con sus oídos aquel coro celestial e idílico que se formaba con los jadeos y gemidos de ambos, resonando no solo dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, sino haciendo eco en la eternidad. Una eternidad que Loki deseaba vivir con Thor a su lado. Sumido en esos pensamientos llenos de gloriosas visiones, donde solo existían ellos dos en mitad de un escenario de ensueño, imaginaba como seria compartir cada segundo de su vida con su hermano, cada momento, cada respiro, cada aliento dejado entre las sábanas, silenciado entre besos apasionados y delirantes, fundido entre sus cuerpos colisionando sobre la cama, una y otra vez sin descanso hasta quedar rendidos, exhaustos, agotados de tanto amar. Gastando hasta el último de sus suspiros, desgastando sus labios hasta dejarlos entumidos, tocándose la piel hasta dejar marcado el paso ardiente de las caricias desesperadas.

Todo lo que se había instalado en su mente le hacía querer realizar todo ello, cada deseo y visión fantasiosa con él, con Thor, única y exclusivamente con él porque de ahora en adelante le pertenecía. Era suyo por completo, suyo en cuerpo, alma y mente.

– ¡Aagh!

De un momento a otro, Loki fue sacado de sus pensamientos junto con un gemido sonoro, acompañado de una curvatura pronunciada en su espalda, cuando la punta del falo tocara lo más profundo de su ser. Motivo que le hizo contraerse violentamente al tiempo que sentía una especie de corriente eléctrica atravesar toda su espalda, dejándole una sensación de placer intenso, ardiente y abrumador, que le incitaba a querer volver a sentirlo. Por lo que ladeando el rostro a su diestra, pidió gimoteando a Thor que continuara puesto que se había detenido de imprevisto.

Thor captó de inmediato aquella súplica desesperada y no hubo necesidad de repetirla, ni siquiera supo bien porque se detuvo, pero no planeaba interrumpir el vaivén de nuevo. Tomó impulso gracias a sus piernas bien entrenadas, rodeó la cintura del menor obligándolo a recostar aún más su pecho sobre el colchón, inclinó su pelvis hacia adelante, besó de nuevo la nuca tersa y movió por fin su erección acompañando a Loki en sus gemidos, excepto que los suyos clamaban el nombre de este y sonaban más a bramidos graves. No demoró para retomar su ritmo y encontrar aquel punto, sintiendo una textura diferente al tocarlo, una que lo zambulló en un éxtasis afrodisiaco de los más altos placeres. El nórdico dejó entonces que aquel fuego lo consumiera y llegara a su entrepierna, próximo a algo inevitable.

– Loki... Aggh... No creo aguantar más...

Susurró en su oído, tratando de advertirle que todo aquel placer desbordante se manifestaría como un orgasmo potente.

– Aah... Mnh...

El ojiverde volvió a retorcerse en cuanto Thor se acomodó mejor para seguir penetrándolo con mayor certeza y empuje, retomando el ritmo casi de inmediato, llegando y golpeando de nueva cuenta ese lugar que provocaba que Loki se deshiciera en gemidos extasiantes y se abrazara a la almohada con desespero. Sus ojos se cerraron por completo, buscando experimentar mejor y de modo más íntimo aquellas sensaciones que iban en aumento. Su piel se había sensibilizado al máximo, tanto fuera como por dentro. Cada roce de aquel cuerpo caliente contra el suyo, cada tibio aliento chocando contra su piel, cada embestida llena de pasión y lujuria invadiendo su interior, lo estaban llevando a desprenderse del mundo terrenal para ser tomado en brazos del deseo desenfrenado, elevándolo a la misma gloria. Y sabía que no era el único en ese estado, lograba percibir que Thor se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que él. Estaba ardiendo, explotando de placer, sus gemidos graves y aquellos movimientos desesperados se lo confirmaban. Más todavía escuchándole susurrar a su oído que no soportaría por mucho tiempo más, así como Loki presentía que pronto terminaría

– Ngh... Yo... yo tampoco... Aah...

Replicó buscando con sus caderas la pelvis del ojiazul cada que se alejaba, y removiéndose debajo suyo, frotando su propia erección contra la cama, misma que se volvía cada vez más rígida y emanaba el pre-seminal comenzando a humedecer las sabanas, de igual modo que sentía su interior siendo humedecido, lubricado con la esencia de Thor. Provocando que su falo se deslizara con soltura, mientras que las paredes internas se contraían y apresaban aquel miembro erecto con mayor constancia y fuerza.

Thor perseveró con voluntad increíble por prolongar ese momento lleno de unión e intimidad únicos, lamentablemente, hasta un dios tiene sus límites, más aun tratándose de emociones de esta índole que lo descolocaban y lo volvían vulnerable, al menos para una persona en especial. Era impresionante cómo el orgullo, ego, visión de superioridad y vanidad irremediable del rubio se habían evaporado, como si se hubiesen ido con el viento a varios años luz de ahí. Vaya la forma en que Loki lo cambió. Pensando más a fondo, el Dios del Trueno siempre había tenido trato especial con su hermano, no por ser más pequeño, existía un sentimiento de ternura y protección exclusivos hacia el menor. Con él jamás se portaba mal ni era un patán exigente como con otras personas, ya fueran sirvientes o sus mismos amigos. Llegaba a ser agresivo e hiriente en el modo de dirigirse a ellos, pero en cuanto veía a Loki, su semblante se suavizaba y pasaba a ser solo un bobo de cabello dorado y ojos azul índigo profundo que cumplía al pie de la letra las peticiones de su hermanito. Ya caía en cuenta del porqué toda esa sensibilidad y cariño guardados debían salir ahora, ya que tenía motivos suficientes para afirmar que se había enamorado en serio.

Sus embestidas erráticas desenfrenaron por seguir el paso, hasta que Thor sintió la punzada clave recorriendo primero su cuerpo entero, yendo luego a la punta de su erección y de regreso, como si fuera un cubetazo de agua fría que se calienta en milésima. Su cuerpo se tensó, tiritó su pelvis, su miembro se engrosó, y al sentir que se correría en cualquier segundo se apresuró a sacarlo del canal. Tal vez hubiera preferido correrse dentro de Loki, y era lo que planeaba en un inicio, pero no podía hacerlo tan abruptamente. De por sí les había costado trabajo la penetración, y Thor intuía que enterrándose más profundo y soltar una buena cantidad de todo aquel líquido en el interior terminaría por romper al menor. Lo menos que deseaba era eso. Una vez fuera, eyaculó en la espalda del ojiverde, derramando el semen en intervalos y jadeando grave durante ese mágico orgasmo.

Era tanto el placer que estaba agolpándose en su interior, tanta la pasión y el deseo, la lujuria y el amor, que Loki sentía morir. Aunque aquello resultaba demasiado irónico, pues entre más moría a manos del éxtasis que Thor le brindaba más vivo se sentía. Y anhelaba sentirse así por el resto de sus días y noches, ansiaba que Thor le llenara de vida el alma igual que le llenaba con su cuerpo. Con tantas fricciones contra la cama, el falo del pelinegro ya estaba a nada de explotar, y el semen saliendo de modo más constante se lo anunciaba. La misma sensación caliente y palpitante que le hacía retorcerse por aquella que le hubo masturbado en el principio, volvió a envolver su vientre y su erección lubricante, al tiempo que un sudor frío le recorría desde la punta de esta hacia el cuerpo entero. Sus entrañas se estremecían una y otra vez, su corazón galopaba frenético, su aliento se evaporaba entre jadeos ansiosos y gemidos agudos, su rostro sonrojado estaba completamente arrugado en una mueca de éxtasis pleno y total, adornado por ese par de esmeraldas vidriosas y nubladas y sus labios separados y rojos, clamando, suplicando que llegara hasta el final, entre que sus manos apretaban con rudeza la sábana y sus piernas temblaban y se tensaban.

Poco después lo inevitable sucedió. Primero comenzó a percibir que su interior estaba humedeciéndose cada vez más, inundándose de aquella esencia caliente y chasqueante, provocando que los espasmos en el ojiverde se presentaran de forma mucho más dramática e incesante, siendo el empuje que necesitaba para que su propia erección se tornara rígida y empezara a emanar su cimiente. Unas cuantas embestidas más y en el momento en que Thor salió de él para estallar sobre su espalda, Loki lo hizo sobre las sábanas, acompañando con un gemido largo y ronco que llevaba el nombre de su hermano. Su espalda se encorvó hasta donde pudo, alzando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo entero se entumía y se deshacía experimentando esa hermosa sensación, sintiendo de nueva cuenta lo que era el orgasmo alcanzado por un acto más que carnal, un acto de amor total que lo elevó por encima de las estrellas.

Por el gemido sonoro y suplicante que dio Loki, el nórdico dedujo que él también había terminado en las mismas condiciones. Recargó su mentón sobre el hombro izquierdo del ojiverde, extasiado y con la vista nublada, intentando recuperar tanto el aliento como el lado consciente, envolviendo en un abrazo al menor por la cintura y parte del vientre. Sus muslos temblaron y le asaltó un calambre leve en estos, y parte de los glúteos, en la región sacra, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que desplomarse a un lado de su hermano, quedando en la misma posición que éste se encontraba con su pecho apretado contra las frazadas. Al dejarse ir contra la cama, cuidó de no caer mal o aplastar su liviano cuerpo, que seguía tocado de todas las nuevas experiencias que había adquirido en una sola noche, en lo que implicó perder su virginidad con Thor. Mientras tanto, el rubio se dedicó a acariciar la columna del menor, porque bien sabía que cuando su cuerpo se enfriara y todo ese calor abrazador no anestesiara el dolor momentáneo en su parte baja, Loki gritaría con mueca de sufrimiento. Así que pasaba su mano con impetuoso ánimo para entibiar su espalda y mitigar cualquier incomodidad que resintiera, su canal más que nada, porque en la primera vez todo termina entumecido y con calambres horribles.

– Espera un poco o no podrás sentarte bien

Dijo como advertencia, cuando notó que el chico hacía amago por levantarse a encararlo, pero también sintiendo un amor reafirmarse por ese noble gesto que pretendía hacer.

–... Por cierto, _hacer el amor_ es cuidarse mutuamente también

Después de haber terminado de emanar hasta la última gota de semen, y que su cuerpo se relajara pasado el efecto intenso del orgasmo, Loki se dejó tender agotado y jadeante sobre la cama. Sus labios separados tomaban bocanadas de aire, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido igual que trataba de apaciguar los latidos de su corazón. Sus ojos permanecieron custodiados por los párpados mientras se dejaba envolver por un confort placentero, un descanso tan grato y relajante que jamás en su corta vida había experimentado. Ni siquiera después de los arduos entrenamientos que terminaban arrasando con todas sus energías, su descanso nocturno llegaba a compararse con lo que experimentaba ahora. Se sentía liviano, sumido en un vacío cálido, abrazado por nuevas sensaciones que deseaba seguir experimentando día a día, con Thor siendo quien las provocara.

Poco después, Loki sintió el cuerpo de su hermano acomodarse a su lado y acariciarle la espalda de modo condescendiente. Le gustaba ese gesto tierno que Thor tenía para con él, esto era una confirmación más de que no había sido solo un acto carnal sino un acto de amor entre los dos. Aunque ahora que empezaba a notarlo, esa caricia no solo se trataba de un gesto de ternura y devoción, pues también era para mantener el calor de su cuerpo. Entendió esto en cuanto su espalda y entrada comenzaron a resentir el acto. Todo su cuerpo dolía, apenas si podía moverse, aunque lo que se llevaba la mayor parte de incomodidad eran aquellas zonas, por lo que se quejaba en tono bajo y se removía ligeramente tratando de levantarse, siendo detenido por la advertencia del nórdico. Su interior ardía, y ahora que lo pensaba, si se sentaba habiendo pasado poco tiempo iba a ser peor. Así que permaneció tendido boca abajo, dejándose mimar por esa mano que le recorría la espalda de principio a fin, mitigando su incomodidad y transmitiéndole calidez.

_Hacer el amor es cuidarse mutuamente_. Esas palabras le llenaron de regocijo al escucharlas de labios de Thor, por lo que sonriendo cansado, decidió abrir los ojos y enfocarlos en los zafiros que le miraban fijo y calmo. Lo miró con esa misma adoración de siempre, aunque ahora imprimiendo una intensidad mayor. Ya no solo era su hermano, ni su amigo, era su amor, el único que quería a su lado para compartir su vida, su tiempo, su cama y hasta sus sueños.

– ¿Cuidarás siempre de mí? –susurró anhelante y nervioso

– Eso no se pregunta si ya sabes cuál es la respuesta –dijo tiernamente, manteniendo el masaje en la espalda de éste

Se quedaron mirando por varios segundos hasta que Thor interrumpió de momento el masajeo, acercando incierto su mano y tomando la de Loki para entrelazar sus dedos como cuando hicieron el amor, creyendo que lo que había nacido entre ellos no tenía límite… y quizá era verdad. El nórdico caviló en los esmeraldas que lo observaban anhelantes y felices por igual, queriendo hablarle, decirle todo con solo aquel brillo en los iris, así como Thor también le transmitía cada pensamiento que cruzaba furtivo su mente sobre el mañana, sobre su deseo de estar así, justo como ahora, jugando con sus manos y mantener una conversación a través de la vista. Embelesado con tal belleza frente a él, Thor redujo la distancia entre ellos lentamente, atrapando los labios que tanto deseaba probar por el resto de sus días. Aquellos labios que sabían a néctar prohibido y a pétalos de rosa, un sabor conocido con un ligero cambio: sabor a ensoñación, a tregua, a fidelidad, a amor... No profundizó demasiado el beso debido a la posición que debía guardar el menor, pero que finalmente no importaba puesto que un beso ligero, relajado y sereno, era lo que ambos necesitaban después de un acto tan movido y agotador.

Después de besarlo en la boca, el mayor se dedicó a acariciar su espalda otra vez para acunarlo y hacer que conciliara el sueño, que buena falta le hacía, mientras trataba de dar con una excusa para explicar por qué Loki se quedó en su habitación toda la noche, o el porqué estaba cansado en exceso. Sin embargo, poco duró su mente trabajando en hallar la excusa perfecta, y dejando aquello de lado, sus labios hicieron contacto con el cuello y la frente del menor, quien iba cerrando sus ojos a regañadientes hasta que sus esfuerzos se vinieron abajo. Por más que luchaba por mantener su atención en su hermano el sueño lo azotó finalmente. El rubio también sentía que sería presa de una hibernación dentro de poco, pero antes de que sucediera se dedicó por varios minutos más a besar el rostro del joven para mecerlo, mientras le susurraba que lo quería, que jamás se sintió más enamorado que en ese momento, que su gran anhelo era compartir su vida a su lado, amarlo en cada aspecto, encontrar el modo de vivir en paz.

Bastante cansado ya, dejó caer su pesado cuerpo como roble para dormir al lado de Loki, entre que le acariciaba la espalda con parsimonia, hasta que su brazo fue perdiendo fuerza y terminó descansando sobre la suave y tersa superficie. La última imagen que sus zafiros pudieron captar fue al chiquillo sonriendo de lado, había oído todos sus planes a futuro y eso dejó satisfecho al nórdico para dormir pacíficamente con su pequeño hermano a su lado, siempre a su lado.

**-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-**

**Notas finales: **Si aún respiran, por favor déjenos saberlo para no tener cargos de conciencia xD…Bueno pues, agradecimientos de parte de Centauro y míos, esperamos que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y que nos sigan teniendo esa preferencia que nos impulsa a hacer tanta barbaridad con este par de dioses irresistiblemente hemorrágicos jeje…Cuídense y que el Thorki los acompañe, nos veremos en el siguiente ;)…


End file.
